A Rare Turn of Events
by snowbaby921
Summary: Marcus slowly finds himself falling for the most unlikely person.MF/HG, HG/HP, HG/DM. rated M for Abuse, and language AU story, not based to much on books. Mature readers only. Read more inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a first for me. I decided to try a different character for once. I picked Marcus because I have been reading allot of stories based on him and wanted to try my hand at one of my own. I hope every one likes it. Just a note, This has nothing to do with the books. I guess it could be considered a AU in some aspects. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Any ideas throw them at me and I'll see what I can do with them. I do not own anything Harry Potter but would not mind If I was lended Marcus, Blaise or Draco lol. **

**Prologue:**

Marcus Flint sat in his room down in the dungeons thinking about his life thus far. He was a year 7 Slytherin and Captain of their Quidditch team. He knew he was not the best looking guy out there, Black hair that was a little thick and came down to right below his eyes. His eyes were a crimson blue, and his teeth were a little crooked and the feature that he hated the most. He knew there was no possible way he would be graduating this year, so he already gave up on concentrating in his classes.

He had very few friends, being on ones own was something he learned early in life. Trust no one and do not get close to many. His only real friends would have to be a couple 6 years. Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini. They were also as quiet as he was and really did not stand on any ones side when it came to the Dark Lord.

His home life was just as bad as his school one. His mother has been married and widowed more times then he would think could be possible in his short life. His father was the only man she was ever married to that was still alive. Alive but far from sane.

When ever Marcus would do the slightest thing wrong his mother would get ahold of his father and he would have to endure a beating, each worse then the one before. His father would always say "You are getting older and should be able to handle more pain."

Marcus tried his best to not return home on holiday's or vacations. Pretending to be sick and staying in the hospital wing at Christmas and other holidays. Summer was always hardest, no matter what he tired he would always end up back home.

One thing he took comfort in was being single. Never having to worry about a girl wanting all his attention. He could concentrate on Quidditch. He was not as experienced as some of the other Slytherins claimed to be, but he never heard any complaints from his conquests.

He had so many bruises and scars on his body from his father he never wanted to try and explain them to a girlfriend. Those he did sleep with never really saw to much of him when they had sex. He would keep on as many clothes as possible and left as soon as he was finished. Staying out of a relationship was the one thing Marcus did somewhat regret. Sometimes he would think what it would be like to have someone want him for more than one time. Want to be around him and talk about all the things on their minds. He was getting lonely but did not want to ever be vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Marcus was sitting in the potions lab in between Blasie and Theo. He was really trying to concentrate on what they were talking about but he kept getting the odd feeling that someone was looking at him. When ever he scanned the room all he saw was the other students looking down at their books. "What the hell is wrong with me" He thought as he turned back to his friends conversation.

"I think that Ginny likes you mate" he heard Theo saying to Blaise.

"Ginny who?" Marcus asked a little confused

"The Weaslette. The red headed sister of the wonder boys best mate" Theo replied smirking.

"She wants nothing to do with me mate. I try to talk to her but she just laughs at me and walks away. I give up." Blaise said smacking his head hard on the table.

"Man you must like this girl. What has gotten into you.?" Marcus asked

Blaise looked over at his friend like he was insane. "I have liked her since 2nd year. I try every day to say something to her but she hates me. Tells me I am a no good snake and just as bad as Draco."

"Wow that is harsh, We are not even friends with the moron" Marcus said

"I know but for some reason her and the golden trio think we all are friends with him."

"Well let them believe what they want. I don't really care what they think" Marcus returned to his book.

"Well that bushy haired know it all keeps staring over here, wonder what her problem is" Theo said

"You know with comments like that no wonder Ginny thinks we are friends with Draco" Blaise spat out.

"Why would she be looking over here for?" Marcus wondered allowed

"Maybe she fancies us" Theo laughed loud and hard making everyone turn towards them. Marcus looked over to where Hermione was sitting and caught her eyes. He noticed a slight blush cross her cheeks and he quickly looked away.

"Wow did I just see miss know it all blush at you Marc?" Theo laughed

"I do not know what you are talking about Theo. I am single and like it that way. So no little girl with a crush is going to bother me" Theo and Blaise just looked at their friend and shook their heads.

When the class was dismissed Marcus told his friends to not wait up for him he had to talk to Snape about something due to class. They nodded at him and left the class leaving Marcus at his table. As he packed his bags he noticed Hermione leaving the class behind her two friends.

She quickly glanced back and he saw her blush once more as he looked at her. He was about to say something to her but she ran the rest of the way out of the room. Slowly he packed the rest of his stuff in his bag and made it into Snape's private quarters, where the teacher was waiting for him impatiently.

"Well Mr. Flint it took you long enough to get back here." Marcus just looked at his teacher with distane on his face and knew what was coming up next. The only time Snape wanted him to meet him after class was when his father wanted to see him. Seconds later the floo opened up and out walked his father.

Marcus dropped his bag and backed away as far as he could when he saw the exasperated expression on the older man's face. He knew he was in trouble but had no idea why this time.

Mr. Flint walked over to Snape and whispered something into his ear making Snape turn around and leave the two alone, as usual.

Marcus knew to keep his mouth shut until his father spoke to him or the punishment would be far worse. His father walked over to him and forcefully grabbed onto his arm and threw him into a chair.

"So you think you are just going to fail all your classes now and not even try, Snape has told me how you no longer hand in any class work in any of your classes." Marcus then felt the back of his fathers hand make contact with the right side of his face. Blood trickled down from his mouth and dripped onto his pants.

He slowly wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of his robes. Mr. Flint leaned down, putting a hand on either side of Marcus's chair, causing Marcus to look directly into his fathers eyes. Seconds later he felt himself being thrown onto the floor.

"What do you have to say for your self boy, You are a Flint and you are not going to be a disgrace to this family any longer" Marcus went to speak but received a foot in the back. His father kicked him several more times. He never received magic punishment at school due to the headmaster being able to detect it in the school.

Marcus laid on the floor bleeding from the kicks he was receiving from his father. He tried to escape into his mind and was shocked that the image he was seeing was of Hermione's blushing face. Next thing he knew the kicking had stopped. He opened his eyes to see that his father was no longer in the room.

Marcus tried to stand up, but fell right back down on the floor. He never wanted to move but knowing it was Snape's rooms he knew he had to get up before he came back. Unfortunately He heard the door open and Snape walk in. He tried again to stand but almost fell once more. He felt hands holding him up and looked up to see a shocked Snape standing next to him.

"Why are you bleeding all over my floor?" Snape asked.

"I have to get to my room please Professor. I don't want any one else to see me like this, Please" Marcus begged him. Snape looked at his student and placed him on the chair next to them.

"No I can not stay here. I have to get back before anyone gets out of class. If anyone sees me" Marcus said hanging his head down low. He was ashamed at looking like he was almost dead. He was supposed to be strong and a model Slytherin to the rest.

"You are not going anywhere just yet Mr. Flint. What did your father do to you?" Marcus stood up slowly and began to walk out of the room. Snape placed a hand on his shoulder, making Marcus stop and look at him.

"What do you want Professor. You are nothing but the one that allowed that man in here, You are just as much to blame for this as he is." Marcus left a speechless Snape standing there staring at him. As he walked back to his rooms he prayed no one had returned yet.

When he noticed no one in the common room as he entered he was so happy. When he finally reached his room he laid down on his bed, praying that the pain would just go away. He never had enough pain potions in his room and was too afraid to go to the infirmary.

Seconds passed into minutes, Minutes into hours. He just laid on the bed not moving, not being able to fall asleep. He suddenly thought back to when his father was beating him. When he wanted to get away he thought of Hermione. Why had he done that, he didn't even really know her. He knew she was unusually beautiful. She was smart and funny in her own little way.

Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and her hair was unruly and he actually thought it looked really good on her. He was sick of the superficial girls in Slytherin, all make up and gossip and no brains. He wanted to know why she blushed every time she saw him. He knew she would not be blushing right now if she saw him like this, bloody and beaten.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Marcus found himself watching Hermione everywhere they were together. When she was sitting with the rest of the Gryffindor's at meals he noticed how Harry had his arm around her shoulders. He saw how the other boy would smile shyly at her and kiss her cheek when ever he had to turn his attention to someone else.

"If she was dating Harry why would she blush at me" He thought to himself. He twirled his food around his plate, not paying attention to anything going on around him. He felt someone poke the side of him and he jumped due to the pain coursing though his side. All the bruises that his father had given him were still there. The healing process was taking allot longer then he had expected.

With Quidditch beginning the following Monday he was hoping he would heal soon or he would have to go though all the pain while flying. He looked over to the side that he was poked at and noticed that Pansy was sitting there smiling at him.

"What did you do that for Pansy?" He asked a little annoyed that Draco's girlfriend was sitting there.

"I was wondering if you would care to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" Marcus stared at her trying to figure out why in hell she wanted to go with him. In the last 6 years she barley talked to him and she was after all dating Draco.

"I don't think your little boyfriend would appreciate it if I went with you" He replied looking down at the table noticing Draco giving him the death glare. Marcus just nodded his head at the younger boy and looked back at his plate.

"I am no longer with Draco, as you said he is little, in every aspect of the word." Marcus dropped his utensil on the plate and looked at her.

"Why do you want to go with me then? Any of these other Slytherin boys would be glad to go with you." Marcus knew it was true. She was the most popular girl in their house and almost every guy, excluding him, wanted to be with her.

"I like you Marcus. Your the captain of our Quidditch team, strong, and handsome" Marcus spit his food out of his mouth at the last part, him handsome what the hell was she on.

"Well Thanks for the compliments Pansy, but I don't think I will be able to make it with you this weekend."

"But why not. I already know no one else has asked you. I told the rest of the girls I was going to. Unless it is someone from another house. Are you going with someone from another house?" She asked like she was about to cry if the answer was yes

"No I just do not feel like going this weekend Pansy."

"Please" She begged grabbing onto his arm, rubbing her hand up and down it. Marcus hated to have girls beg. They sounded like little babies crying and it really annoyed him.

"Fine Pansy, I will go with you as friends, nothing more" She quickly kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. She told him she would meet him in the common room at 9 on Saturday and he felt like he just walked into something he shouldn't have.

Glancing down the table he saw that Draco was about to break his fork and pop some blood vessels. Marcus looked over to where Hermione was sitting and she looked like she was just punched in the stomach, staring at him. Harry put his arm around her and pulled her close, whispering something into her ear causing her to smile as he kissed her on the lips and she did not push him away.

Marcus was disgusted with him self for letting Pansy beg her way into having him go with her.

"Hey Theo I'm heading to Herbology now. I'll see you when you get there." Theo looked up at his friend and nodded his aggrement.

When he entered the Herbology green house Marcus sat in the back of the room, not wanting to get to closet to the death plants Professor Sprout had on a table at the front of the class. He had no clue what they were and did not want to chance getting hurt by the ugly things.

Reading a book he pulled from his bag, he leaned back in his chair awaiting everyone else to show up. Soft laughter was flowing threw the doors, so Marcus looked up and saw the golden trio entering the room. Hermione glanced over at him and blushed. This time Harry noticed Marcus staring at her and possessively put his arm around her and kissed her. The whole time he locked eyes with Marcus .

Quickly looking away from the scene Marcus returned to his book. Half way though the class he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Um Flint?" He looked up to see Hermione standing their next to him he almost dropped his book shocked to see her.

"Uh Yes Hermione" She looked at him for a moment before speaking

"You called, Um I need the potion in the cabinet behind you."

"Oh sorry, which one is it" he asked

"The blue bottle on the top shelf" She pointed. Marcus turned around and reached up for the potion. Turning around he handed it to her and their hands brushed. The sensation that jolted up his arm was weird. His heart jumped a couple beats and he felt his whole face flush. Looking up into her eyes he saw she was having the same reaction as he was.

"Hey Flint what the hell are you doing?" Marcus snapped out of his trance and realized he was holding onto Hermiones arm. He quickly let her go and turned back around in his seat.

"I said what the hell did you think you were doing Flint" Harry repeated. Marcus looked up at Harry and made a smirk go across his face.

"Nothing that concerns you Potter"

"Anything having to do with my girlfriend has to do with me, and you having your filthy hands on her is my concern." Harry stated.

"Harry he was doing nothing wrong what are you doing." Hermione asked moving closer to the two boys. Marcus stayed in his seat, not caring what Harry would do. He looked over at Hermione and saw the fear in her eyes, he felt sorry for her then.

" I was handing her a potion and she almost dropped it, I put my hand on her arm to steady her so it would not fall. Is there a problem with making sure someone does not hurt them selves Potter?" Hermione looked shocked that he would do that. Like she thought he was going to say something to provoke Harry.

"Just keep your hands off my girlfriend Flint. Next time I won't be so considerate." Harry grabbed Hermiones hand and dragged her away. Marcus looked up at her and saw her mouth sorry. Class was over and Marcus did not know what he wanted to do. Slowly he made his way down to the lake and sat by the tree. His whole body still hurt from his father and even sitting under the tree hurt.

He moved around and tried to get situated but he hurt so much. Slowly leaning back on the tree he closed his eyes and finally drifted off. He woke up a little while later to someone coughing in front of him. Opening his eyes he saw a shadow standing over him.

"Um Marcus." He slowly looked back up once his eyes had adjusted and saw Hermione standing there looking at him . He sat up straight and flinched as he dragged his back against the tree.

"Yes" He politely said.

"Thank you for not provoking Harry in class today." She replied. He patted the place next to him and she shyly sat down.

"Why are you with him?" He asked shocking him self for being so forward with her.

"I love him" She replied

"Do you really?" He asked. She looked at him blushing for a moment but did not reply.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong, but you do not always look happy with him."

"And how would you know this Marcus?" She stood up fast making him have to crane his neck to look at her.

"I said I was sorry. Why are you even talking to me then. Just leave me alone now, It was peaceful before you came over here." He said looking away from her.

"You mean not tainted by me, a mud-blood." Marcus was angry now. He never called anyone that ever. He stood up and stood right in front of her. She looked scared and tried to back away. He quickly grabbed her arm making her stay in her spot.

"I am not Draco. I have never called anyone that name and never plan on it. Just because I am in Slytherin does not give you the right to think me or my friends are like he is. Now leave me the hell alone and stay the hell away from me." She started to walk away and he yelled to her "And stop starring at me all the time too, I see you, I see you blush when Harry is not looking. But you say you love him" He sat back down watching her run away.

He knew he should not have been so hard on her. She was just so wrong about him. He looked up the hill where she ran and saw Harry holding her and the very angry look on his face.

"Great just what I fucking need" Marcus said standing up and walking in the other direction. Hearing someone yell behind him he quickly said Protego sending a protection charm around himself. Shortly after a spell bounced off of it making him turn around. Harry and Ron were standing right behind him looking furious.

"Didn't I tell you Flint to stay the hell away from my Girl friend.?" Harry asked sticking his wand into Marcus's stomach making the pain already there shoot up into his chest. Marcus backed away not wanting to show the pain he was feeling.

"She came over to me Potter."

"Why the hell would she do that. Your a damn snake and she hates you." Harry spat out.

Marcus looked over to Hermione, who's eyes were pleading him not to say why she was talking to him. He did not know why he did it but he lied to Harry.

"I had some notes for a class she missed last week, She needed to borrow them but I refused. I do not trust her to get them back to me before I need them." He mentally smacked himself, wondering why he wanted to protect her from this guy.

"I saw you grab her Flint." Just then he was hit with something he did not hear. The damn charm gave out and he flew to the ground. Everything around him became black and the pain was so unbearable he could not move. All he could hear was Hermione screaming at Harry.

"Why did you do that. He did nothing to you Harry. Let's go before you get in trouble. Ow what are you doing Harry let me go"

"You better stay away from him Hermione. He is nothing but trouble and you need to stay away from him." Marcus opened his eyes slightly to see Harry dragging Hermione away and Ron following behind shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Have some readers but no reviews. would really like to know what people think about this story so far. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated also. Thank you now enjoy. **

**Chapter 3:**

Marcus woke up a couple hours later laying in a bed that he knew was not his. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around and noticed he was indeed in the hospital wing. Last thing he remembered was Hermiones sad face walking, no being dragged away from him by Potter.

Professor Dumbledore walked in a little while later and sat down next to Marcus. Marcus rolled over onto his side, straining from the pain. He never knew he could feel worse then when his father had beaten him, but here he was feeling more pain then anything in the world.

"Mr. Flint could you tell me who did this to you? You have several old bruises and some new ones."

Marcus looked at the old man and wondered how much he should tell him. He decided on not everything, well basically nothing about his father. He feared his father would kill him if he told anyone about him beating his son.

"Headmaster, Potter hexed me out by the lake today." Dumbledore just sat there staring at him like he had lost his mind. Marcus just remembered that Potter was the Headmasters golden boy, one who did no wrong in the old mans eyes.

"Are you sure Mr. Flint? Was there nothing that provoked him to do this to you?"

"Oh so you think I did something to deserve this? I'm a Slytherin so I must have done something first?"

"No my dear boy I was just trying to get all the facts."

"Well Granger came asking me for notes, I refused to give them to her. She then ran off crying like a little girl to her boyfriend who in turn hexed me because he was pissed that I would even be around her. Happy now? Your golden boy actually did something Slytherin." Marcus looked away from the old man then. He heard him walking away and the doors to the hospital wing open and close.

Marcus drifted off into a deep sleep. Flashes of his father hitting him and then potter hexing him flew into his dreams.

"_Do you really think that she will ever want to be with you? Do you think that you are good enough for anyone to actually want to be with you, Love you? You are nothing but a no good Slytherin. You will never be good enough for anyone Flint_" _Potter was laughing, pointing a wand at him. Hermione came and stood behind him laughing so hard she could not stand up right. _

"_He looks like he is going to cry Harry. He actually thinks that I would love him. No one in their right mind would ever be seen with you Flint" _" _Hermione laughed._

Marcus bolted up right from his bed. He knew the dream was true. No girl would actually want to be with him for more then one night. He needed to get out some frustration so decided to make the best out of his day with Pansy today. He quickly looked at the clock and it was 7:30 he had a little over an hour before he had to meet her.

Seeing that madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen, he quickly got dressed and made his way down to his common room. Upon entering he saw Pansy sitting in the chair waiting for him.

"Where were you at breakfast. I was starting to think you changed your mind Marcus." She said walking up to him and placing a hand on his arm. He smiled down at her and wrapped one of his arms around he waist directing her towards the door.

"Let's get down to hogsmead, Have some butterbeers."

"Oh thats sounds wonderful Marcus. I am so happy you agreed to come with me."

While they were walking down the path to the town Draco came walking by them. He sent a nasty look at Marcus but continued on his way. Marcus felt really weird about this and had to find out what happened.

"So why are you and Draco not together any longer?"

"He liked someone else. He told me expecting me to stay with him until he could get her to be with him. Knowing who he likes I knew it would never happen. I decided not to be in a relationship with someone that did not actually want to be with me." Well that was some heavy information Marcus was thinking.

"Who is this girl that he likes?" He was sort of curious as to who would not want to be with Draco.

"Granger, She is with Potter and there is no way she would leave him for Draco." Pansy was laughing at this. Marcus stopped walking looking at her.

"If Hermione would not leave Potter for someone as good looking as Draco, why would she leave him for someone like me?" Marcus was thinking.

"Marcus are you okay, you do not look so great" Pansy asked. Quickly Marcus smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her once more. They made their way into the Three Broomsticks and grabbed a table. Marcus pulled out Pansy's chair so she could sit down and she blushed up at him.

"What a gentleman you are Marcus" She giggled.

They sat there for a couple hours, drinking and talking, when suddenly the doors opened up and the Golden Trio walked in. Marcus froze in his seat not knowing exactly what to do. They sat down at the table next to him and Pansy and began talking.

Marcus noticed the two boys head into the bathroom leaving Hermione on her own. Pansy then excused her self to the ladies room and Marcus suddenly felt really uncomfortable sitting there.

"Excuse me Marcus" He heard Hermione say. With out turning around he said "What Granger?"

She coughed and continued "I am so sorry for what Harry pulled yesterday, but thank you for lying again."

"You better watch out because I am not going to lie for you again Granger."

"I am so sorry Marcus." He felt her hand go onto his side and he jumped from both shock and the pain.

"Do not touch me." He spun around to look at her, looking directly into her eyes and seeing sadness there.

"I do not know why you feel the urge to talk to me, but if you are looking for a Slytherin play thing I'm pretty sure Malfoy would be more than happy to help you out on that one. You know because him and Pansy broke up because he fancies you."

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief and he hand moved away from his side. She hung her head down low and whispered "There is only one Slytherin I fancy and it is not Malfoy."

She turned around just as the boys came out of the bathroom. Marcus sat at his table waiting for pansy and trying to comprehend what she just said to him. "Why would I be the Slytherin she fancies. Draco is good looking, wealthy and powerful. I am a nobody."

Just then pansy returned to the table and he grabbed ahold of her hand before she had a chance to sit down.

"Hey let's go down by the lake. Its quiet and we can be alone for a bit" He said. Pansy nodded and they walked hand in hand down to the lake. Marcus did not see Hermione standing in the book store window watching as he walked away, with tears slowly streaming down her face.

When they reached the tree, Marcus sat down and patted the ground next to him in the same way he did when Hermione was standing there. He was wishing it was her there with him now but he guessed Pansy would have to do for now. He needed some release and Pansy seemed more then willing to give him some.

He knew Pansy did not really like him. She was just using him to make Draco jealous. That is one main reason why girls only sleep with him once. They are usually fighting with there boyfriends, sleep with him, rub it in the guy faces and end up back with that guy. He was used to it by now. He knew he would never be more than a one time thing for anyone.

Pansy sat down next to Marcus and moved her legs over onto his lap. Moving on of her hands up to his hair she pulled his face down close to hers.

"Kiss me Marcus, I want to feel your lips on me." Marcus looked at her for a moment and placed his lips onto hers. Wrapping one arm around in front of her and the other on her back he slowly moved her onto her back, leaning over her. He moved his lips down to her neck and slowly and gently placed kisses around her neck and along her jaw line.

Pansy let out soft little moans and leaned her head back more giving him more room to kiss.. Marcus ran his hands down her stomach and slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head, leaving her top only in a silk green lace bra. Throwing the shirt off to the side he began kissing down her neck, then over to the top of one breast. He pulled down the bra to reveal her complete breast and took one erect nipple into his mouth.

Pansy wrapped a hand into Marcus's hair and moaned ever so softly. Marcus took the other nipple into his mouth as he played with the now moist one with his fingers. He gently massaged that nipple while trailing kisses down her stomach to just above her skirt.

Moving his hand swiftly to the hem on her skirt, he ran his hand up her inner thigh and proceeded to pull down her knickers. He left on the skirt because it caused him to get hard faster seeing her only wearing that and her bra.

"Marcus, no more teasing please. I need you in me right now. I need to feel you in me, please" Pansy begged. That made Marcus harder than anything. Hearing a girl beg him to be inside of her. He placed his body above her, unzipping his pants and pulling him self out He placed himself at her opening and pushed into her. This made her scream out his name and he began pumping in and out of her slowly.

"Gods no Marcus, Faster please faster, Harder" He thought he was going to cum right then and there. He pumped in to her as hard and fast as her could. The whole time Pansy kept up with him in stride. Her hips grinding into him with every thrust.

Just when he was about to release his load into her he heard a very loud and harsh gasp. It was then quickly followed by a soft feminine voice. "Oh my god. I Oh god" Marcus looked up and saw Hermione begin to run off. He quickly became soft and stood up off of Pansy.

"What are you doing Marcus?" Pansy asked getting her shirt on quickly.

"I am sorry Pansy but I can not finish this right now. Lets get you back to the school." He reached his hand out to her as she grabbed it and stood up.

"Well now Granger should know that me and Draco are not together, no reason for her to keep telling him that's the reason she won't leave Potter."

Marcus stopped in his tracks, he turned and stared at Pansy."What? I thought you said she would never get with Draco anyway?"

"Well he has told her how he feels. She kept saying that she would never leave Scar head but one time she told him that she could not believe that he would be telling her that he fancied her while still with me. That she would never leave Potter to be with someone that was already taken."

Marcus just stood there thinking that Hermione actually wanted to get with Draco and now he just showed her that Pansy was no longer with him. He dropped Pansy's hand and slowly walked back to the town to drink himself into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The Three Broomsticks was still booming with customers when Marcus returned. He quietly weaved in and out of the crowd, trying his best not to bump into people on the way to the back table. He tried hiding from anyone that might have seen him come in. He really did not want to deal with anyone at this moment and tried his best to slump down in the seat as far as he could.

When the waitress walked by he asked for a butter beer and slumped right back into his seat. He could not believe that he was thinking Hermione was staring at him and blushing at him because she liked him. She was probably trying to get his attention to get closer to Malfoy.

He knew when he first saw her staring at him that it would cause him nothing but troubles. He decided right then to forget about her and live his life the way he has been doing for the entirety of it. While he was lost in thought he felt the chair next to him screech away and someone plopped down in it.

He looked slowly up and saw the raging angry face of Draco. Once Marcus looked up at him Draco slammed his fist on the table, almost making the glass land on the floor. Sitting up straighter in his chair and clenching his fist under the table Marcus leaned towards Draco before he started talking.

"What do you want?"

"What the hell are you doing with Pansy? She came back to the common room crying about you leaving her after you slept with her." Draco's eyes seemed to be turning from light grey to black.

"If you wanted to call what we did sleeping with each other than fine. I did not leave her right away, not until I knew she was getting back to the castle just fine. You are no longer with her so it is not any of your concern. Why don't you go bother Granger" He spat out before he could stop himself.

Draco looked livid. "What does Hermione have to do with Pansy?"

"You wanted Pansy to stay with you until you got with Granger. Why don't you tell the know-it-all that you are now single. She'll probably jump up right into your arms."

"You know nothing about the situation with Hermione. leave her out of this. Stay the hell away from Pansy while you are at it also" Draco walked away very pissed off. Marcus wasn't that happy right now himself.

He decided he had had enough to drink and left the building. Heading up to the castle he heard some people talking near the gate. He knew he should not ease drop but there was something frantic about the voices that he was compelled to try and listen to at least a little.

He slowly made his way to the bush right out side the gate and listened into the voices. shortly into the conversation he figured that it was Hermione and Draco. What the hell were they doing out here at this time alone? Marcus grew angry with his thoughts and figured he should just listen and not assume.

"Hermione please can you just listen to me."

"Malfoy, do not call me that. I am Granger to you and nothing more. I told you before I am with Harry. There is no way in hell I would leave him to go with you." Marcus saw Hermione start to walk away and then he saw Draco reach out and grab her arm, pulling her back into his body.

He saw one of Draco's hands slide around to her stomach and he twirled her around to face him. Hermione looked like she was trying to get away but Draco would not let her go.

"Draco let me go, your hurting me."

"I am barley holding onto you" Draco said and pulled his hand slowly down to her hand. He brought the other one up and rolled her sleeve up a little bit to reveal a small bruise starting to show.

"What the hell is that Hermione? Who did that you?" Marcus saw Hermione pull away from Draco and look down at the ground. Marcus was getting furious hearing that someone hurt her.

"It was an accident, Harry was pulling me away when he hexed Marcus and grabbed a bit to hard" She said as she was fidgeting with the hem on her shirt. Draco walked up to her and placed a hand on her back.

"I swear if he continues to hurt you I will hurt him. No matter what he was doing he should never have handled you so hard" Hermione backed away from Draco looking at him.

"It does not concern you so just leave me alone Draco. Just stop okay." She ran away from him then, but not towards the school. Draco hung his head in defeat and walked back to the castle.

Marcus decided to follow Hermione then. He felt responsible for Harry hurting her and wanted, no needed to talk to her. As soon as she reached the path into town he called out to her, not wanting to get to far away from the school.

"Hermione please wait."

"No Draco.."

"I'm not Draco" with that she stopped and turned around to face Marcus. As soon as she saw him she dropped to the ground crying.

"What are you doing here. Why can't you Slytherin's just leave me alone for once?"

"I have never bugged you. You were the one coming after me before. I just wanted to say I am sorry for being the reason Potter hurt you."

"You listened to my conversation with Draco? Why would you do that"

"I was just walking by. I am sorry again. I'll leave you be now." Marcus started to turn to walk away.

"No Marcus, please don't go yet."

"If I stay I have a couple questions for you. I need you to answer truthfully."

"I...um..I guess I'll try." Marcus walked over to where she was sitting on the ground and sat next to her. The moon light shined off her making it seemed like she was glowing. She looked amazing and Marcus couldn't help but stare at her.

"So what did you want to know?"

"Why are you with Potter? I know I asked you before but I do not believe you love him" Hermione sat there for a few minutes just staring at Marcus. It looked like she was actually trying to figure out why she was with the idiot.

"I loved him at first. We have been though so much together in past years and it felt right at the time. It was great in the beginning but something has changed about him and I do not feel the same way any longer. I guess right now I am with him because I am comfortable with him."

"That is no excuse to let him hurt you though."

"That was the only time that has happened. Draco was exaggerating. Harry would never hurt me on purpose."

"Why did you reject Draco, when you told him you would not leave Harry if he was still with Pansy. You gave him hope that you would be with him."

"I hate Draco with a passion. I may be able to be friends with him one day but never in a relationship with him. He has hurt me so much in the past I could never get past that to be able to trust him. I know I may have led him on, but it was not fair to Pansy either, him trying to get with me while with her. So that is why I said that to him."

"Now for a more personal question. Why have you been staring at me all the time and trying to talk with me. Your with Harry and I don't know" Hermione stared at him. Marcus had no clue what she would say. He looked into her eyes and say passion in them. All he could think about was kissing her. He wanted her for himself and never wanted to let her go.

This was the first time he ever felt like that about a girl before. He never once looked into a girls eyes and thought this was the one. Until now, looking into Hermiones eyes made him want to finally be in a relationship, with her and only her.

He slowly leaned closer to her, knowing that it was probably going to be a mistake. She just looked at him with a shy smile playing across her lips. He slowly placed his lips onto hers feeling how soft they were. He moved his lips against hers thinking she would not respond at all. Boy was he wrong. Hermione started moving her lips with his, she brought a hand up behind his head and wrapped her fingers into his hair. She pulled him closer, opening her lips and letting him run his tongue along them.

The kiss became more passionate and Marcus had to pull away. He knew this would lead to nothing good if he let it continue. He could feel himself hardening the longer he kept himself intertwined with her.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Marcus." Before he had a chance to respond she took off running towards the school.

He sat there with his head in his hands not knowing what to do. He did not want to run after her for fear of running into Potter and Weasley. He knew that if Draco heard about this his life in the Slytherin house would be difficult. After sitting on the ground for about an hour Marcus decided to head to bed, hoping and praying he would not run into anyone along the way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**The next day Marcus could tell Hermione felt really guilty for kissing him. He would notice she would cling to Harry where ever she was. Harry had a arm resting across her shoulders when ever they walked anywhere and she had an arm around his waist. She would kiss Harry at any opportunity, small kisses to the cheek, passionate kissing on the lips. Marcus felt sick when ever he would see her kissing Harry on the lips. **

**He would bring his hand up to his lips and remember the night before when hers were placed on them. He wanted her so bad now, Like tasting the forbidden fruit and never wanting to give it up. He tasted it and now he wanted to devour the rest. **

**He also noticed how Draco tried to get her alone throughout the day with out much success. After lunch Marcus made his way slowly to Potions class. Walking though the passageway with his head hanging low thinking, he did not notice someone walking in his direction. suddenly there was a hard impact to his body and he felt someone fall down in front of him.**

**"Oh shoot I am so sorry" He heard and when he looked in front of him he saw Hermione struggling to get to her feet. **

**"No problem" Marcus replied then started to walk again.**

**"Marcus" He heard her say. He stopped, knowing full well he shouldn't, and turned around to look at her. **

**"I am really sorry for the um the kiss" She said looking down to her feet. He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"If I didn't want to kiss you I would not have started it." He said with a smirk on his face**

**"Oh. But I have a boyfriend Marcus. Nothing can come of this" She said pointing her hands to him and then herself.**

**Marcus slowly walked to her making her back her self against the cold stone wall. He heard her let out a small gasp of surprise as he put his hand on either side of her head. He brought his head down to her ear and quietly whispered to her.**

**"I seem to like you Hermione. I can't seem to get you out of my head. I do not know what you have done to me but I know all to well that you are taken by Potter. If you ever see your self free of him, please think about me also." With that he lightly placed a kiss on her cheek then pushed himself off the wall and continued walking to class. **

**Hermione stood there against the wall for what seemed like ages trying to figure out what that was all about. Could she possibly have feeling for Marcus, the mysteriously quiet Slytherin. She knew the last couple weeks have been really confusing for her. Harry was acting differently towards her and she could not understand the feeling she got every time she saw Marcus. **

**"Hermione, Hermione" She heard someone calling her throwing her out of her trance. She pushed away from the wall and saw Harry and Ron running up to her. **

**"Yes" **

**"Where have you been, we have been looking all over for you. We have 5 minutes to get to Potions" They grabbed her hands and dragged her down the hall to the class. **

**After taking their seats Hermione glanced over to Marcus's table and sat there staring at him until he looked over at her. She blushed profoundly when he shot her a half smile. Her head starting to turn away when her eyes locked onto Malfoy's. He smiled shyly at her and she just rolled her eyes at him and continued to pay attention to Snape's lecture. **

**Hermione thought the class was never going to get over. She could feel the burning in the side of her skull from where it seemed Malfoy was burning a whole into from staring at her for so long. **

**She could not understand why he of all people would take a sudden interest in her. It seemed something was going around with the Slytherin boys that involved her. **

**When class was over she tried to leave Harry and Ron but they would not leave her side. She glanced over to where Marcus was and noticed he had already left. Deciding to head to next class she let Harry take her hand and led the way there. **

**Marcus made his way to the common room knowing no one would be there right now. He had a free period, well Divination. He hated that class with a passion and thought the teacher was a idiot. Upon entering the common room he threw his bags down on the couch and then rested his head on the bag. After a couple minutes he heard the floo network open up and jumped to his feet. **

**Turning around his saw his father standing there looking rite pissed off. Marcus tried to run to out of the room but his father casted spells on the door preventing him from leaving. Marcus pressed his back to the door and slid down to the floor, head in hands and shaking. **

**"Marcus do you know why I am here today?" His father asked**

**"No, no father I do not know why you decided to grace me with your presence." Marcus was then thrown to the side by his fathers foot connected hard with his head. **

**"Do not get smart with me boy, I am here because Miss Parkinson's father told me you discarded her after having sex with her. Is this true boy?"**

**"No it is not completely true father. We slept together and I made sure she got back to the castle before I had to finish my shopping" His father picked him up then by the collar of his robe and brought him eye level with him. **

**"You still left her afterwards. Are you planning on having a relationship with Pansy? I think you ought to, to pay her back for the grief you put her threw"**

**"But father I do not love" Marcus was cut off put a punch to the mouth and then dropped to the floor only to be kicked several times in the ribs.**

**"I said nothing about love. You will go to Pansy and tell her you want to date. You better not break her heart unless I tell you too. Her family is a top ranking Dark Lord supporter and you will get us on their good side. Do you understand this?"**

**"Yes yes father I understand. I will go to her as soon as possible"**

**"Good. now I better not hear anything else about this from Mr. Parkinson." Before he left his father kick him again across the face to get his point across, leaving Marcus bleeding all over the common room floor. **

**Before he went to find Pansy, Marcus made his way slowly down to the lake and curled up into himself by the tree. He did not love Pansy and did not want to be in a relationship with her. He hated the Idea that he would have to sleep with her out of force from his father. Pansy planned this whole thing he knew it. He knew she knew his father beat him and he had to do as he said or Marcus would be dead. **

**Hours passed, and the blood still flowed from his wounds. The pain was so unbearable that he couldn't even stand up to go anywhere. He heard laughter coming towards the lake and craned his neck to see who it was. His heart sank when he saw that it was the golden trio and tried to scoot around the tree as they came closer. **

**He heard a small gasp and feared they had seen him. After a couple moments of silence he heard Hermione tell the boys she would catch up to them she wanted to look into the lake for little while. **

**"Ok babe. Love you and see you back in the common room." Marcus heard Harry say. **

**Suddenly he felt someone kneel in front of him and prayed it was no her but knew deep down that it was. **

**"Marcus what happened to you? Who did this?" He slowly looked up into her eyes and felt bad for everything he was about to say and do to her. **

**"Just stay out of this ok Granger. It does not concern you, go back to your little boyfriend or find Malfoy to deal with you." The shock and hurt on her face told him that she would not speak to him for awhile. That is what he wanted. **

**"Fine Flint. I was only trying to help. I thought maybe we could talk but I see that you are to stubborn for your own good." With that she walked away, leaving him bleeding and in pain.**

**Marcus healed him self once the bleeding stopped and made his way to find Pansy. He looked all over the castle then found her in the astronomy tower. She turned around smiling at him when he entered. **

**"Pansy we need to talk" She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips, he felt nothing and just wanted to run away.**

**"So you know already then" He said when she stepped away.**

**"Yes you father told mine. I am so happy to be with you. This is the perfect match." She tried kissing him again but he put his hand in between then.**

**"Pansy I do not love you. Do you really want this. A loveless relationship?" **

**"I would rather see you with me in a loveless relationship then being killed for getting with granger." This statement shocked Marcus to no end. **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I see how you look at her, how she looks at you. It's the same way that Draco looks at her. But she returns your feelings and not his. If you get with her, she is a mudblood and the Dark Lord will kill you." Marcus knew this was true but he did not side with those beliefs and did not care less.**

**"If this is the only reason why you are doing this then you are sadly mistaken. I would rather die b/c of being with someone I love then Being stuck with someone I do not."**

**"I suggest you do not say that because I could always just tell you dear old dad and you can receive another beating" **

**"Fine I will deal with this lie for a time being, but I do hope you get sick of it soon because you are just ruining our chances of being happy with someone else." With that he grabbed her hand and led her tot he great hall. **

**With Lunch being served he knew everyone would know they were together now when they walked in. Proving him self right he saw everyone from every table turn their heads to them as they walked in. He heard everyone whispering and then caught sight of Hermione's beautiful face. **

**Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. The pain showing in them was evident once he saw a single tear drip down her cheek. As soon as he and Pansy sat down he saw Hermione stand up and leave the Great hall with Potter following looking rite pissed. **

**He excused him self from Pansy saying he had to use the loo. He quietly made his way out of the doors and followed the voices of Hermione and Potter. Once he found where they were he stopped and hid himself behind a suit of armor. **

**"Why did you look so upset about Flint and Parkinson?" He heard Harry ask.**

**"I;m not upset about them. Why would I be upset about them for Harry?" Marcus could hear the lie in her words, and knew that Harry could too. He looked out from behind the suit just in time to see Harry back hand Hermione across the face.**

**"Do not lie to me. I have seen how you look at him. I know you fancy him. You are mine and no one else's and don't you ever forget that Hermione." Just as he brought his hand back to hit her again Marcus came out of hiding and grabbed it. **

**"What the fuck do you think you are doing Potter? You never hit a women ever." Marcus commented.**

**"Let go of me Flint, and stay out of stuff that does not concern you" Potter pulled his arm away and went for his wand. Marcus quickly disarmed him and threw him against the far wall. **

**"It did concern me, When my name is mentioned that means I am involved. I do not know what you think Granger has to do with me, but I am dating Pansy. So do not ever hit her or any other female again or I will hear about it and you will be hurting." With that he let Potter down and went back to the great hall. **

**Hermione fell to her knees knowing she was stuck with Harry and the one person she truly cared for was taken by another. But unknowing to her that one person truly only wanted to be with her. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione locked her self in her room for the next week after hearing that Marcus was now dating Pansy. She could not believe that he would be with her, she was nothing but a pug nosed, snotty, ugly girl. She never did understand why Draco dating the girl either, he was the best looking guy in the school but yet he was dating a girl like her.

Then she also remembered that Draco was trying to get with her. When this came though her mind she had another realization. Maybe just maybe if she showed interest in Draco that Marcus would come around and want to be with her.

She knew that she should of taken the opportunity to tell him how she felt about him when she thought that he felt the same way but she was scared. All she had to do now was find away to break it off with Harry and pray that she would live though it. She was so frightened that Harry would get so angry and hurt her.

Slowly she arose from her bed and made her way down to the common room to try and find Harry. After his actions last week she knew they would never work out as a couple. She also knew that after that their friendship was most likely ruined as well.

When she came down to the common room she froze at the bottom of the stairs. The site in front of her made her know that it was would be easier to leave Harry then she thought. The son of a bitch was full on snogging with Ginny on the couch in front of the fire. Acting as if they did not care that anyone could walk in and see them at any moment.

She slowly walked over to the back of the couch and grabbed Ginny by the top of her red hair, then proceeded to throw her off of her boyfriend and into the wall next to the fire. The younger witch tried to stand up and pull out her wand but found that Hermione was quicker and had he wand to her neck.

"Here I thought you were my friend Ginny" Hermione said "Well if you want Harry so badly then you can have him because we are threw" She continued as she looked over at Harry for his reaction.

The boy in question had his mouth hanging open in disbelief. He was not planning on getting caught and with Hermione having been in her room all week not wanting to see anyone, he thought that he was safe. He did not want to loose Hermione but knew that she was gone now. So the only thing he thought would keep her was by force. He quickly walked over to her and went to grab her by the hair to turn her around.

He received the shock of his life when Hermione spun around just before he got there and pulled her wand towards him.

"Get the hell away from me Harry. This was the last time you hurt me mentally or physically. Ginny if I were you I would not date this abusive jerk" With that Hermione walked out of the Common room and down to eat something.

Marcus was sitting in his common room with Pansy hanging all over him. He felt very uncomfortable and wanted her to just take her hands and body away from him. Suddenly the door to he common room flew open and Draco ran past to his room. Curious as to why the younger boy was acting this way Marcus pushed Pansy off of him and went to find out.

Opening the door to the boys room Marcus saw Draco grabbing some papers and folding them up placing them into his pocket.

"What do you have there Draco?" Marcus asked making Draco jump and turn around.

"It is non of your concern Flint. Now get your ass out of my room and leave me." Draco said trying to push the bigger boy out of the way.

"No you are acting strangely now tell me what you know"

Draco did not have the chance to respond when Blaise walked into the room.

"Hey Marcus did you here Granger finally dumped Pot-head" Marcus turned from his friend and glared at Draco. Knowing full well what the boy was planning.

"Stay the hell away from her Draco."

"And who are you to tell me to stay away from her?" Marcus pinned Draco right to the wall looking the younger boy in the eyes.

"She has been though enough bull shit and does not have to deal with the crap you would bring to her life. She just got rid of one scum bag what makes you think she would want to go right into the arms of another?" Marcus was really pissed that Draco found out this information before he did. He also knew that Draco was plotting in the little head of his how to get Hermione to be with him.

Marcus finally let Draco down when Blaise placed his hand on his shoulder. Looking over to his friend he knew that he had no right to be telling Draco what to do, but he had to try. Draco stood by the door to his room holding it open for the other two boys. As they walked out of the room Draco placed the papers in his pocket and made his way to find Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in the library by her self reading threw some old tombs for ancient runes class. She was suddenly getting frustrated when she felt someone standing behind her. Turning around she saw Draco and the sad expression on his face.

She suddenly felt bad for thinking about only trying to date him to get close to Marcus. She also remembered all the shit he put her threw all these years and decided that he deserved it.

"Yes Draco how may I help you?" She asked with a small smile playing across her lips. Draco stood there shocked for a moment after hearing her call him by his given name. He fumbled though his pockets and pulled out the folded up papers holding them out to her.

"What are these?" Hermione asked just looking at the paper.

"Um they are notes I have written you over the years. I was either too stupid and or too worried to show them to you before." Draco said his eyes locking with hers and showing a sadness that Hermione never thought she would see him have.

"Why are you giving them to me now?" She asked with out taking them yet.

"I have waited long enough for you to be free of Potter. If I do not show these to you now I do not think I will have the chance again. Please just take them and read them. Come find me when you are done if you choose to want to talk to me."

Hermione grabbed the stack from his hand and felt him lightly brush his fingers across hers. She felt a tingle in her stomach and couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this at all. As he left the library she looked at the papers and decided to take them up to the room of requirement to be able to read them alone.

A couple hours later Hermione found her self sitting on a couch in the room crying. She had gotten threw all but one of Draco's letters and found that she could not hate him any longer. The very first letter was from the end of first year, telling her how he hated calling her Mud Blood and only wanted to be friends with her, but she choose Potter.

Then the end of second year letter was telling her how he wanted nothing more then to be by her side, to hear her laughter directed at him. He said that He wanted to be by her side in the hospital wing when she was turned to stone. He said he cried for her every night to be alright.

The end of third year letter was telling her how his father forced him to ask Pansy to be his girlfriend. How he told her when he asked her out that there was only one person he loved and it was not her, that it was Hermione. The reaction he received from Pansy was priceless he said. Then he said that he could not forget the punch he received from her that year, That it was the only physical contact he ever received and probably ever would. He was only trying to show off to his friends and was really glad when she stood up for her self.

The end of fourth year letter told her how he thought she was getting so much more beautiful by the day. He was extreamly jealous of Krum having come to the school and attending the Yule ball with her and then later on finding out the two of them were dating. He watched her intently at the ball and received many smacks across the back of the head from Pansy.

Fifth year letter was little short just saying he was sorry for ratting out the order of the phoenix and how he hated siding with Umbridge.

Sixth year letter was rough. He told how the Dark Lord wanted him to help the death eaters into the castle. He did not want to but received many beating from his father until he finally agreed. He thought about Hermione every day, praying that when he got the cabinets to work that she would remain safe. He said that he also had the task of trying to kill Dumbledore and did everything he could to mess the attempts up. He succeeded in that and found out that year that she was going out with Potter.

He ended up in the bathroom crying because of all the stress and knowing he would never have the love of his life. That is when Potter showed up and nearly killed him. The only thoughts going threw his mind were of Hermione and he thinks that is what kept him alive long enough for Snape to heal him.

He said how he was hoping that now she would see how deranged Potter really was but when he got out of the hospital wing it seemed like the two of them were closer then ever. He remembered how scared he was when the death eaters did enter the school.

He ran around the whole school looking for her until Snape pulled him outside with him. He tried getting away telling him he had to go back to make sure someone was alright, but Snape kept pushing him forward telling him he had no choice but to protect him.

Beginning of this years letter was telling her how greatful he was that he was allowed to come back to school. Knowing no one would look at him the same knowing what he did. Even though it was by force no one knew that but him and his father. He still had bruises all over his body from the beatings he received for failing part of his mission.

He would see her walking around the school with potter at her side and silently wish it was him. He noticed how much more beautiful she had become over the summer and wanted noting more than to tell her how her felt.

He then finally broke it off with Pansy because he was sick of being in a loveless relationship and knew she felt the same. He was shocked when he realized that Marcus wanted her. He did not know what to think when it seemed she was feeling the same towards Marcus too.

Now Hermione sat there holding the last letter in her hand trying to find to courage to read it. She slowly opened it up and looked at it though tear streaking eyes.

Dearest Hermione.

By now you have read all the other letters I have written to you over the years. They are the truth of how I really feel about you and I am sorry if any of this hurts. I just found out that you broke up with Potter and I am truly hoping that you do not get with Marcus before I have a chance to get these to you. I know he is dating Pansy but I also know it is not by choice. I know how he feels about you but I have felt this way since first year.

You are the only girl I truly want to be with. You are so beautiful inside and out and I know I do not deserve a chance but am hoping you will find it in your heart to give me one. I will let you go for now. Please take your time and think this though. I want to be by your side and you at mine.

Hermione Granger I love you.

Love always Draco Malfoy

Hermione sat on that couch for what seemed like hours crying. She never knew he felt anything towards her other than hatred. She now knew that it was loved covered up with hate so no one would know. Everything she thought about Draco vanished and something else came in its place.

She did not love him because she really did not know him. After reading these letters though she felt that she did know more about him and was glad about that. She quickly sent an owl to him to meet her outside by the lake. She did not know what she was going to say or do but wanted to see him anyway.

Shortly after she found her self sitting by the lake waiting for him to show. She did not have to wait long because seconds later he was standing at her side. Looking down at the ground, he kept fidgeting with his hands acting really nervous.

Hermione walked up to him and grabbed his hand to get him to look at her. When he did she let out a small gasp at what she saw. His eyes were blood shot and puffy like he had been crying for a long time. He also had a big bruise on his left cheek and scratches on his right.

"Oh my god Draco what happened?" He pulled away from her and sat down facing the lake.

"It does not matter, just let me down easy and I'll be on my way" He said placing his head on his knees. She saw him shaking and knew he was crying once again. sitting down next to him she placed a hand on his back making him flinch in pain. Seeing this she slowly lifted up the back of his shirt and saw two big red marks on his back. He quickly moved away from her making his shirt fall down once again.

"Draco who did this to you?"

Being frustrated from the questions and her not leaving yet he yelled out at her.

"My father alright. He found out I left Pansy and she is now with Marcus, making it easier on his family to get close to the Dark Lord and not my father. I'm a disgrace to the family and was disowned and almost killed when he read my mind and saw I was in love." He did not mean for the last part to come out and tried getting up and running away with out looking at her.

She quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around to her. Locking eyes for only a moment before she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Draco stood there shocked for several moments before he wrapped his arms gently around her waist and brought her in for a more intimate kiss.

When they pulled away from each other Draco stepped back several feet. He did not know what to think, everything was so confusing.

"Please do not do this Hermione"

"Do what Draco, Kiss you" She tried stepping closer.

"No feel sorry for me. I can not take thinking you only want to be with me because of that." Hermione quickly moved to his side and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Draco I read all your letters. It showed me how you really are and how you really feel. I was really shocked at first but quickly got over it and wanted nothing more than to kiss you for everything you told me. I would love to give us a try, but I do not want to see you get hurt anymore because of me." Draco looked into her eyes and saw that she was truly sincere.

"I do not care what my father does to me. I want nothing more than to be with you, I have wanted to be with you since first year. I saw an amazing beautiful girl back then and you are even more that now. I know you do not love me right now, but I love you. So Hermione Granger will you be my girl?" He held his breath, thinking that everything she said before was just a ploy.

"Yes Draco Malfoy I will be your girl." With that she kissed him deeply on the lips, relishing in the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her and making her feel safe.

What they did not realize was that someone was watching them from behind a bush a couple feet away and saw and heard everything. This person was not happy at all and extreamly jealous.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Marcus could not believe what he had just saw. How could she have fallen for his charm and lies so fast. After all the years of hatred he thought she would treat Draco the way she was treating him with his advances, with not a shot in the world type attitude.

Marcus decided to wait in the main hall for the couple to emerge from outside. No sooner had he found a hiding spot did the couple walk in. With a quick peck on the lips Hermione ran up the stairs and towards her common room.

He waited for Draco to descend down to the dungeons before he ran after her. Finally catching up to her at the top of the last set of stairs he tapped her on the shoulder so she would turn around.

"Oh Marcus you scared the living day lights out of me." She said as she jumped back.

"Sorry about that, it was not intentional. I do have a question for you though."

"And what may that be Marcus?"

"Why are you kissing Malfoy?" This made Hermione step back an inch to look at Marcus in the eyes.

"Why do you care Marcus? You are dating Pansy now and will be stuck with her for the rest of your life." Hermione made to turn around and enter the portrait hole. Marcus quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around. For a split second they looked into each others eyes and Marcus let impulse take over him. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Expecting her to pull away he started to step back. To his surprise Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for another, longer kiss.

When they finally pulled away from each other Hermione was standing there in shock staring up at Marcus.

"Why did you do that?" Marcus asked

"You did it first." Hermione shyly replied

" Yes I know I quickly kissed you first. I was not expecting a reaction though. So why did you pull me in for another one Hermione?"

"I do not know alright. I just don't" She started to turn and go when Marcus grabbed her yet again.

"You must have had a reason why you would kiss me back. Normally a girl would of smacked me if I tried that to them"

"Fine I'm not going to lie. I like you Marcus, allot. It hurt when you were trying to make a move on me and ended up with Parkinson. So I decided to move on myself. Happy?" Hermione was getting slightly irritated by Marcus now. Making her confess this shit to him in the middle of the hall.

"Why would you pick Malfoy of all people?" Marcus asked with his head hanging low.

"I needed someone that cared for me. After everything Harry put me though I need something different. Now I need to go Marcus." She said as she looked down to the hand that was still holding her arm.

"I think you are special. I care for you a great deal Hermione." She ripped her arm from his hand and stepped back a couple inches. Looking at him in the eyes, with tears starting to come into hers she said " Then why are you with Pansy?"

"My Father" Is all he said in reply and walked away.

Hermione just stood there and watched him leave her. She wanted so bad to run after him and comfort him but knew that she should not. She knew his father was a follower of the dark lord and knew that he had plans for his son. Apparently that included who he dated and probably even married in the future and she knew that did not involve her in any way.

Down in the shadows behind a suit of armor Draco stood watching. He stood so still that no one would have seen him even if they were standing right next to him. He was going up to talk to Hermione about letting everyone know they were together when he saw her and Marcus kissing. He was about to leave when he heard them talking and listened in on the whole of the conversation.

How could she be using him like this. He thought that she had at least a little bit of feelings for him. He wanted nothing more than to be with her for years now and he finally had her to find out that she was only with him because she could not be with Marcus.

Why would anyone want to be with him. He was far from good looking and had a personality of a rat. No brains what so ever and even was on his second time of his last year. Everything was not going the way he wanted it to. Maybe he could talk to Hermione and find out what was going on. Then he thought better of it. He decided he would still talk to her about letting everyone know they were together. To prove to her that he did not care what his father thought about it and was not as scared as Marcus was about controlling his own life.

Draco made his way to the tower portrait that Hermione just walked into and waited for the Fat Lady to return.

"You young man are not supposed to be up here. What is it that you want?"

"I am looking for Hermione Granger. Could you possibly please let her know I am here."

"Sure young man, for being so polite for a Slytherin" With that the Fat Lady left her portrait and told Hermione a very polite boy was outside waiting for her. With weird looks from her friends and Harry scowling in the corner she got up and went to see who it was.

She smiled when she saw that it was Draco and walked up to give him a quick hug. She ended up embraced in a very long passionate kiss instead. Pulling back from him with his arms still around her waist she smiled brightly at him.

"Draco what's gotten into you?" She looked around to see if anyone had seen.

"Hermione I want the whole school to know that we are together. I am not afraid of my father or anyone else and want everyone to know that I love you and I am happy to finally be with you." Hermione was speechless and really was blown away by this.

"When?" Is all she could spit out.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast. I want to walk into the great hall and give you a kiss hello while you are sitting at your table. and if you will allow me to I want to sit down with you and your friends."

"What about Harry?"

"He will not try anything at the table, and when he does I do not care."

"Oh Draco that sounds perfect. I will love it if you do that at breakfast. But I need to go to bed now and can't wait to see you in the morning." Hermione kissed him goodnight and returned to her common room.

Draco was ecstatic and made his way back to the dungeons. He knew Marcus would be infuriated with what he had planned for the morning and could not wait to see what the other boy did. He really was not worried about Potter and Weaslebee.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione laid awake on her bed the next morning contemplating the events that were about to happen. She knew what Draco had said but she was not entirely sure he would go though with it. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the kiss she had shared with Marcus. She remembered the feel of his lips on hers and wanted it to happen again so badly.

Then she thought about how she could never be with him, or have him hold her in his arms. The sadness she felt hurt so bad. She pulled her self together and threw her clothes on, ready to meet up with Draco out side the great hall.

Slowly descending down the main stairs she saw Draco standing at the bottom with the brightest smile playing across his face. She knew at that moment that she made the right decision to come out to the school about them being together. She just hoped that it would turn out as good as she wanted it to.

"Hey beautiful, You look stunning this morning" Draco said as Hermione approached him.

"Thanks, Good morning" She replied

As she got right next to him he pulled her into him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned his head in and kissed her passionately on the lips. She felt a warm sensation train down her spine and into her gut, She loved it when he kissed her like that.

"Ready to go into breakfast now?" He asked grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Yes. I thought you wanted me to sit down first and then you come join me after?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. I want to walk in hand and hand and I'll still sit with you if that's alright."

"Yes of course that is fine. I would love for you to join me."

Walking hand in hand the entered the great hall. All voices suddenly stopped and heads turned towards them. Hermione kept her head held high and walked with Draco over to her seat. She looked over at Neville and asked him to move down one and he obliged.

Draco took the seat next to her placing his arm around her back, pulling her a little closer to him. All Gryffindors were whispering to each other not believing that a snake was sitting at their table. And with Hermione of all people.

Draco snuck a glance over to his table and noticed they were all looking at him with wide eyes and best of all Marcus looked fuming mad. His hands were in fists and his breathing looked like he would pass out any minute from hyperventilating. Marcus looked as though he was ready to kill anyone that said one word to him.

"Buddy are you alright" He saw Blaise mouth to Marcus. Marcus turned his head and brushed his friends hand off his shoulder before he got up and stormed out of the great hall fuming.

Hermione saw this and a pang of guilt went though her heart. She felt bad for doing this to Marcus but he was with Pansy and she should not have to wait around while he moved on with his life. She turned her head to her friends and began asking all the questions that were being shot at her and Draco. She was immensely surprised at how nice he was being to everyone.

Harry and Ron sat with Ginny at the other end of the table just sitting and staring in disbelief at their former friend and had no clue how to act at the moment. Harry was furious that she would move on from him to Draco. He thought she was making him out to be a fool and decided that she was going to pay for it.

Hermione looked at Draco and said she has to go to the bathroom and would be back in a couple of minutes, asking him if he would be alright at the table by himself, she left when he began getting engrossed in conversation with Neville about Herbology lessons.

Out in the hall Marcus walked down to the end of the first hall way and stopped. He was seething mad and took his fists and began to repeatedly smash it into the wall. Knowing it would not do anything other than make his hand bloody he really did not care.

Hermione was making her way down the hall, not to find the bathroom but to find Marcus. She wanted to make sure he was alright. She finally saw him at the end of the hall slamming his fist into the wall. She saw his shoulders shacking and knew he was crying.

Slowly walking up behind him she placed a hand on his shoulder and he spun around fast. He stopped short or hitting the person when he saw her face. He quickly turned around and began to walk away. Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him, but all he did was pull it away from her and continued down the hall and entered the first abandoned classroom he came across.

Hermione followed not wanting to leave him like that by himself, in fear that he would do more damage in the state he seemed to be in. When she entered the room she saw him sitting in a chair looking out the window. Body shacking hard, harder than she had seen anyone shake before.

"Marcus" She began to say. At hearing his name he got up and spun towards her, brining his arm up to wipe the tears off his face.

"Can't you just leave me alone Granger. I walked away from you because I did not want to see you. Now just turn around and leave me be." He said with so much anger it frightened her a little.

"I'm sorry" Is all she said and started to turn to leave. As her hand came in contact with the door handle she was spun around really fast. She came face to face with Marcus, fuming eyes and all. She felt and electricity shoot though he with just the soft touch of his hands on her arms. They stared intently into each others eyes and Marcus pressed his lips upon hers.

At first she just stood there shocked. After a minute she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her while deepening the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth eliciting a soft moan from her. He slowly backed her up against the door and lifted her up by the bum, while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She could feel his reaction to her threw his pants and never felt so much want for someone in her life. All thoughts of everything were far back in her mind. All she could think about was making this man hers. That's when she snapped. She removed her legs from his waist and gently pushed Marcus away from her. She wanted him to be hers so bad but knew it would never happen with his father dictating his life.

"Marcus we can not be doing this. We are both with other people." She stepped away slowly, trying not to look at him in fear she would give in yet again.

"Hermione please, I love you. I did not want admit it before because I have never felt this way about anyone and I admit I was scared, Still am scared shitless. Please I want to be with you."

"But you are with Pansy and I am with Draco. I can not hurt him like that."

"He will end up hurting you though. I know him better than anyone. He will get what he wants and throw you away so fast. I do not want to see that happen to you. Please listen to me."

"I do not believe that. You gave up on me after one try. You went right to Pansy and expect me to believe that you won't hurt me when you already have. Why are you with her? I just do not understand it Marcus."

Marcus just stood there looking at her like she was mad. He stepped a little closer to her watching her intently. She backed away yet again.

"I can not believe you just asked me that. I told you the other night my father was the reason." He said looking at her intently.

"I know what you said, one word. I want to know why you are letting your father make you date someone you don't want to be with. If you want to be with me so bad then pull out your balls and act like a man and stand up to your father and everyone else like Draco is doing." she regretted that the moment it came out of her mouth. The hurt look in his eyes showed it hit him hard.

"Do not compare me to Draco. I am nothing like him or his family or my father. Once you leave Draco I will leave Pansy, but until then I am not going to sacrifice myself to not get what I want." With that he pushed past her and walked out the door.

Hermione stood there in a daze. She knew that she liked Marcus a lot and with every encounter she was beginning to fall in love with him. She also knew that she did not want to hurt Draco, but her heart and her head were completely with Marcus. She hoped that she could start to feel differently about Draco, he was the one she was with and she wanted to make it work out.

She made her way back to the great hall and took her seat next to Draco. He placed his hand on her lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek welcoming her back to the table. She glanced over at Marcus's seat but noticed he had not returned to breakfast and wondered where he might be.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is somewhat graphic and for mature readers only. If you do not like scenes of abusive or rape please do not read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story even though I wish I could.**

Chapter 9

For the next couple of months everything was going fine. Hermione did her best to avoid Marcus when ever she could. The only time she saw him was in classes and meals. Making sure she did not have to go near the dungeons she always would meet Draco somewhere else.

One sunny day her and Draco decided to go lay down by the lake. Towels in hand they walked down and saw that Harry and Ron were already down there and almost did not go. Hermione was not scarred of Harry but really did not want a confrontation right now. Deciding to push it aside they made their way down and placed the towels side by side and laid on them.

Hermione snuggled up to Draco while he wrapped an arm around her. Harry noticed this and sat down waiting for them to separate. A little while later Hermione needed to go to the bathroom and got up to walk away. No sooner she made it out of Draco's sight Harry walked up behind her.

"Hey where do you think you are going muddy girl?" He called out, Hermione spun around regretting immediately coming by herself.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I want my life back. I want you back by my side and I will do anything, I mean anything to get it back" He moved toward her and grabbed her by the arms so fast she didn't know what to do. Her wand was in her back pocket out of reach and when she went to scream he slammed his lips to her face.

She quickly did the only thing she could think of and bit his lip. Pulling back screaming but not letting go, he pulled one hand back and smacked her across the face. She looked past Harry and thought she saw a patch of blond hair just watching from behind the tree but she knew that was not right. She thought that if it was Draco he would of come to help her.

All of a sudden when Harry brought his hand up again to hit her he flew backwards and she was free. She went to turn around and run away but slammed right into the hard chest of Marcus. She was crying uncontrollably, holding her cheek.

He wrapped his arm around her and kept his wand pointed at Harry while he stood back up. The two boys looked at each other threw stormy eyes and had both wands pointed tip to tip.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Marcus asked threw clenched teeth. She only responded with a nod of her head. He gently kissed the top of her head and told her to run inside and tell the headmaster what went on, he would keep Potter here till she returned. Moving as fast as her feet would take her she made her way to get the headmaster.

Marcus stood his ground, pointing his wand at Harry when his eyes drifted over to where he saw Draco peering around the tree. All Marcus could think about was why the hell was he standing there when his girl was in danger over here.

"What is your problem Marcus. This has nothing to do with you. I was finally given my chance at revenge with promise of no complications but then you waltz along here. Don't you have your own girl to deal with?" Marcus stood dumbfounded for a moment, trying to process what Potter just said then it his him hard.

"Draco let you do this. He let you ambush his girl and hurt her?"

"Yeah not like he loves her. Why do you even care, you're a snake too. You should of known he was only using her for his own reasons, just like I assume you want to use her for your own."

"I care about her that is the only reason I have. What reasons would Malfoy have to use her. He is being disowned for just being with her. Unless his fathers knows too. God damn it he does know doesn't he."

"Wow maybe you do not have a pea brain like everyone thinks you do Marcus. The extra year finally catch you up with everyone?"

"Marcus Flint what do you think you are doing boy?" Marcus froze, that was his fathers voice. What the hell was he doing here. When he turned around he saw Draco walking down with his father. That little rat went and got his father. He lowed his wand from Potter and tried not to show fear.

"Nothing father" He replied

"You come with me now boy" Marcus turned around and followed his father back into the school and to an abandoned room.

Hermione made it back down to the grounds with the headmaster following suit. When they arrived all they found was Harry and Ron sitting by the lake as if nothing had happened. Draco and Marcus were no where to be found.

"Miss Granger I thought you said that Mr. Potter was standing here being guarded by Mr. Flint"

"Yes sir he was. I do not know what is going on now but Harry attacked me sir." She said pointing to her face where a bruise was now forming.

"Well I am sorry Miss Granger but with no witness I can not do anything." With that he left Hermione standing there wondering what the hell was going on.

Meanwhile in the abandoned room Marcus was standing waiting for his punishment. He knew for helping Hermione that he was going to be beaten.

"Marcus what the hell do you think you were doing helping that mud blood when she was being punished?"

"I saw someone that needed help and went to help her, that is all father."

"You need to watch you self son. Mr. Potter had permission from Mr. Malfoy to give out what ever punishment he saw fit for being humiliated by her. You know the rules of us pure bloods when it comes to dealing with women."

"Yes father" Marcus replied head hanging low.

"Now you are to leave Mr. Malfoy with his new toy and leave him alone." at that moment Marcus's head snapped back from the force of a punch his father just contacted him with. He felt the warm trickle of blood pool down his upper lip and fall in the crease between the both of them. His hand went instinctively up to his face when he felt a sharp pain hit his stomach as his father poked his wand there.

He looked up into his fathers eyes pleading with him to not curse him, but as always his father did not care as he said "Crucio" and all the pain shot threw his body making him fall to the floor flaring around.

His father let the curse go and left him laying on the floor bleeding and in pain. Everything that went threw his mind led back to Hermione. She was going to get hurt and bad and he was going to stop it. No matter how many punishments his father would give him he did not care. He did not even care if his father killed him, as long as she was safe, he did not care.

Hermione was running around the school trying to find either Draco or Marcus. She opened one of the empty class room doors and found her self being pushed into it. Slamming hard onto the floor she rolled over to see Harry standing over her.

She tried crawling back away from him but was stopped by him grabbing her ankles and yanking her back towards him. He slowly climbed over her and pinned her hands above her head. She whimpered which made him even more excited, she could feel it threw his pants and she was scared.

"God you are so beautiful Hermione. You were mine but left me before I could take what was rightfully mine." He said as he skimmed his hands down her face and down to cup her breast. She tried to shy away but he gripped on little bit tighter. He moved his hand down under her shirt and ripped it up over her head, showing her lacy black bra that was underneath. He quickly ripped it open to let her Breasts fall out of the fabric. He stared at them like a child staring at a new toy for the first time.

He brought one hand down to need her nipple in-between his fingers and relished in the site of them hardening with his touch.

"You like that don't you Hermione. Makes you feel good everywhere, especially down here" he said as he moved his hand down in between her legs." She tried calling out but he brought his face down and kissed her before she could.

He bound her hands with rope above her head and attached to a desk. He put a silencing charm on her so she could not speak and locking charm on the door so no one would enter and disturb them.

He stood up and undressed in front of her, first his shirt, to show his very toned and muscular chest and abs. Then slowly his pants revealing that he did not have any undergarments on under them. When he pulled the pants down over his waist she saw that his penis was hard and erect, at full attention for what ever he wanted to do.

She began to cry, knowing full well he was going to take her virginity. They came close many times but she had always pushed him off telling him she was not ready to go that far. He always seemed to understand but she should of known better.

He crawled back down on the floor above her and started to suck on her breasts, one at a time, showing them equal attention. She felt herself start to get wet from the attention he was showing her. She tried not to show it, she did not want him to know that it was indeed making her feel good. She hated her self for her body reacting this way to what he was doing. Raping her.

He moved down to the top of her skirt and pulled it down, preceding to tear off her underwear as soon as the pants were off. He nuzzled his face down in the opening between her legs and started to taste her. Moving his tongue around to get her aroused.

He tasted her fluids as they came trickling out of her. She was crying even harder now, trying to make her body stop with the reactions it was having to him.

"God you taste just as good as I thought you would. You are so sweet, and you body is wanting this so bad I can feel it.' He growled as he moved up her body trailing kisses as he went along.

She struggled against her bindings and tried kicking him off of her. When she did this it made him even harder. It seamed like he liked it when someone tried to struggle. She could not believe this was Harry, the savor of the wizard world. It was like he was a death eater.

He pulled him self up and looked at her in the eyes as he did that he pushed the lower half of him self up to her and plunged his penis into her so fast and hard that she tried to let out a scream of pain. Nothing came out because of the spell but she knew she screamed. It hurt so badly she thought she was going to pass out.

He pumped rhythmically in and out slowly at first then as he started to move faster he dug his nails into the side of her hips to keep her from moving. He wanted to cause as much pain as he could and the further he drove into her while she laid completely still and not moving with him was the worst pain she ever felt in her life.

She tried turning her head so she could not look at him but he just grabbed her face and pushed it back looking at him.

"Do not look away from me, god you feel so good, Doesn't this feel so good Hermione."

She cried even harder. She did not want it to be like this. Her mind slowly drifted off to Marcus and how he would probably treat her in this situation, Slow and gentle. Then she drifted off to Draco, Where was he when she needed him. Why was he no where either time Potter attacked her.

She felt him shudder on top of her and the hot sensation of his sperm shooting up into her. When he climbed off of her she felt the mixture of sperm and blood trickle out of her and down her leg and onto the floor.

He got dressed and released the spells he had on her holding her there and keeping her quiet.

"Do not dare to tell any one of this, I will do a repeat if I find out that you breath a word of this to anyone."

Hermione curled up into a ball on the floor and cried her self to sleep. She woke up hours later still laying naked on the floor. She quietly got dressed, spelled her self clean and made her way to bed. She had nightmares that night, screaming so loud it woke up everyone in the Gryffindor tower.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marcus laid bleeding in the abandoned class room for what seemed like hours, when in actuality it was only a couple minutes. He couldn't help but feel frightened for Hermione. After what his father said, he knew that Potter was going to do something terrible to her.

He got up and said a couple spells to clean the blood away and fix the broken bones he had received. He ran out the door and down the hall to try and find Hermione, as he came up to the tower he heard a very loud scream and started banging on the portrait hole hoping someone would let him in. He knew that was Hermione he just knew.

A little while after he started banging Ginny opened the door, she stood there staring at him like he had two heads.

"Who was that screaming? What is wrong?"

"Why would you care, we take care of our own you snake."

"Please Ginny was that Hermione I need to know?"

"No it was not it was someone having a bad dream. They are fine." She lied

"Well could you please let Hermione know I need to talk to her about a project for one of our classes please."

"yeah sure what ever" She slammed the door in his face and only thing he could do was to go back to the dungeons and go to sleep.

Hermione couldn't go down and face everyone in the great hall the next morning so she faded off towards the library. She was hoping once Draco saw she was not there he would come looking for her. No sooner she sat down and Draco walked thought the doors and sat down beside her. She couldn't even look at him, so she kept her head hung low in the book in front of her.

Placing a hand on her back Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear "hey babe what are you doing in here. You should come get something to eat."

"No I'm not that hungry." She began to cry, couple tears running down her cheek. Draco acted as if he did not even see them.

"Well I'm going to grab something I'll see you in class" He leaned over and kissed her cheek and left her sitting there alone.

How could he not ask me if I was alright. He had to have seen me crying or at least tasted the tears on my cheek when he kissed me. Hermione was sitting there thinking. Suddenly she heard the doors fly open and she looked up scared that it was Harry. Seeing Marcus walking towards her she settled back into her seat and calmed right down.

"Oh my gods Hermione there you are. I have been looking all over for you." He rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug. He tried to pull away but she clung on tight and started crying into his shirt.

"What is wrong? What did Potter do to you?" He asked pulling her back and looking in her eyes.

"I can't talk about it. It is to horrible to remember." She said in a low voice. Marcus sat there staring at her in the eyes. Wanting so bad to take the pain away.

"Your always here for me Marcus"

"Yes" they moved closer together.

"You are always by my side when something bad happens when no one else is"

"Yes" moving even closer.

"Why?" Marcus brought his hand up to run his fingers down her cheek, looking right into her eyes he replied.

"Because Hermione I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you and I always want to protect you. You are the one I want to be with and I hope to gods you feel the same."

She was speechless, all she could think to do was kiss him, so she did. Hermione closed the gap in between then and placed her lips on his. The first time she made the first move and she was not regretting it in the least. Marcus pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

Hermione slowly pulled away looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too Marcus. I think I have always known and that's why I got with Draco. I thought that maybe it would hurt you enough like you hurt me by getting with Pansy."

"I am so sorry I am with her. I will go to her right now and dump her. I do not care what my father says or what he will do as long as I know I am with you and I can protect you from Dra… Um Potter"

Hermione pulled back by hearing him almost say Draco.

"What do you mean from Draco? I know you do not really like him but he has done nothing to me. I will break up with him because it is not fair to him that I am with him but want to be with you instead. But why would you want to protect me from him?"

Grabbing her hands in his he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"He told Potter that he can exact revenge on you for making a fool of him. He is not disowned by his father because his father wanted you two together so he can get close to Potter and it seems to have worked. Draco will end up hurting you the same way that Potter did and I don't even know what he did."

"Oh my god. I am going to see that little ferret right now. I will be right back." Hermione stood and left the library before Marcus could stop her from going. He chased after her and could not see her anywhere. Unknown to Marcus Draco was standing out in the hall waiting for her and knocked her out right when she walked out the door. He had heard everything.

Hermione woke up tied to a bed in a room she did not recognize. She looked around and saw the beddings were green and black. All the furniture was the same color so she deducted that she was in the Slytherin dorms. Most likely in Draco's room. She tried to scream for help but realized that she was silenced and began to thrash around on the bed trying to undo her bindings.

The door finally opened after several minutes and she saw Draco and Harry walk into the room. Her eyes grew wide when she realized they both were only wearing boxers now standing over either side of the bed. She had been covered in a blanket so she did not know what she was wearing.

Draco crawled up on the bed next to her and ran a hand threw her hair and down the side of her face to her lips. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I wanted to be your first but I did think it was fair for Harry here to have you the other day because you played him for such a fool. Now I can live with being second in line."

She tried to wiggle away from him only to feel Harry's hands on her side. She suddenly stopped and closed her eyes trying to will Marcus into coming thought the doors. She kept thinking how can this be happening two days in a row.

Draco pulled the covers off of her and she looked down noticing she was indeed wearing nothing at all. She tried to scream again but finally gave up when he thought began to become sore.

Harry moved over to a chair that was in the corner of the room and just sat there staring at her and Draco with a wide smile on his face. Draco pulled off his boxers and moved up to her face.

"You will taste me and then I will taste you. I want to feel you sucking on me like your life depends on it. Do not even think about biting me or will you regret it." He kneeled over her face and placed his limp cock to her lips. She refused to open her mouth for him so he took his hand and squeezed her mouth open and placed his dick into it.

"Lick around it make me hard or it will hurt when I try to enter you after."

She began to move her tongue around, licking from the shaft to the tip and all around. She sucked on it bringing it to full attention in a matter of seconds making her choke. When he heard this he smiled and rearranged him self so his face was down at her core. While he remained inside her mouth he began to lick her, teasing her with his tongue. He hips bucked up to his face showing that he body was indeed enjoying the sensations he was giving her.

He ground his cock deeper into her thought, loving the sucking and licking she was doing.

All that was running though her head was that she was with Marcus. She pictured that it was him doing these wonderful things with his tongue to her. She kept her eyes closed completely shut so she would not see who it really was.

Making sure she was completely wet and ready for him, Draco removed his cock from her mouth and turned around to face her. He saw that he eyes were shut and got angry.

"Open those eyes now. You look at me and see who is fucking you." She opened her eyes and let the tears that were pooled there run down her cheek.

Draco kissed her at the same time he drove his cock into her. Her eyes widened and tears flowed more. He was much larger then Harry was in girth and it tore her open even more than the first time. Draco was kissing her neck and making his way to her breasts while slowly pumping in and out of her.

She felt another pair of hands start to roam her body and looked over to see Harry right there beginning to join in. Draco turned her head over towards Harry and she saw him take off his boxers. She began to shake her head no when Draco smacked her across the cheek.

"You will suck him like you did me and make him nice and hard for his turn with you" My god they were going to take turns she thought. She could not believe this was happening. Suddenly she felt Harry's cock in her mouth and began to treat him like she treated Draco's. The only problem was Harry was much longer once he got hard and she chocked really back on it.

She felt Draco shudder on top of her and release his sperm into her. She was on the verge of orgasm her self when he pulled out and licked up the juices that were flowing out of her. Harry pulled out of her mouth and rolled her onto her stomach. Lifting her ass up into the air a little bit and brought his cock to her opening and jammed it into her. She had to place her hands up in front of her head against the headboard so her head would not slam into it.

He rammed in and out of her with such force she thought she was going to pass out. Draco was laughing next to them loving to see her in pain. Her heart was breaking every second on how two people she had cared about were abusing her so badly.

Draco crawled underneath her and began licking her clit. Making her buck her hips into Harry every time he pushed into her. The sensation of Draco's tongue was sending shivers up and down her body. She was only concentrating on that and not on the brutality of Harry.

Soon she was cumming and the tightening of her virgina made Harry explode into her. Draco rolled out from under her just in time for her and Harry to collapse on the bed. Draco moved to one side of her wrapping his arm around her to touch Harry's side. He leaned over Hermione and gave Harry a kiss on lips and received him reaching over Hermione to pull Draco's head closer to him to make the kiss more passionate.

Hermione looked up shocked at the two boys and tried to squeeze away from them. Draco moved his hand from Harry's side to hers and dug his nails in to it making her stay there.

"You are not going any where. You can leave in the morning when I see it fit for you to leave." He rested his head on the pillow still holding on to her as tight as he could. Both boys were silently snoring moments later and she noticed they did not tie her back up.

She looked around the room and noticed her wand laying on the bedside nearest Harry. Wiggling her hand out from behind Harry's head she grabbed her wand. She cast a binding spell on the boys and cleansing spells on her and fled the room once she was dressed.

She quickly found Marcus's room and tapped lightly on it. The door swung open and Marcus was standing in only his PJ bottoms. He saw the tears flowing down her face and pulled her into his arms.

"What is wrong Hermione. What happened?"

"Are you still with Pansy?" She whispered.

"No I broke up with her earlier. What is wrong?"

"I just want you to hold me. Lay down with me and hold me please?"

"Of course anything for you." he brought her over to his bed and they laid the rest of the night in each others arms. Hermione just wanting the comfort of someone who cared and Marcus trying to figure out how she got into the dungeons unnoticed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione woke up with someone arms around her and began to silently freak out. She rolled her head over and saw Marcus's face and she suddenly felt safe. She laid there looking at his face and realized how much she was in love with this boy. He had one arm gently laid across her side and another underneath her head.

She took one hand and began to run circles along his bare back. She loved the feel of his skin. She was beginning to get aroused by feeling him and having him laying there next to her. She knew with what she just went though the last couple of days she should not be and she should report it but she knew that would only cause her more problems.

She wanted to see what it would feel like to make love with someone that actually loved her. She wanted to feel safe with having sex with someone so she thought that if she had sex with Marcus she would not be afraid to have sex with anyone any more.

She moved her hand down to his pants and brought it under the fabric to gently stoke his cock. When a small moan escaped his lips she proceeded to grab it a little harder and pump a little faster. His hips began to buck under her hand and a small smile played across her lips.

Marcus slowly opened his eyes to see the most beautiful girl laying there next to him with her hand down his pants. He thought it was only a dream but to wake up and see it actually happening made him instantly rock hard.

Hermione noticed the difference at once and looked up into his eyes and smiled. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips and continued to stoke his cock.

"Oh Her… Hermione. You do uh do not have to do this" He crocked out.

"I want to. I want to feel you Marcus. I love you." She said in between kisses to his chest and neck.

"I love you to" He replied

She let go of his cock and quickly flipped him over on his back and startled his waist. Rubbing her center into his cock gently while leaning over kissing him. Marcus ran his hands to the hem of her shirt and lifted it off revealing that she had no bra on. He saw small bruises on her stomach and sides and was about to ask her where they came from but she flipped them over so she was now on her back.

She brought her hands down to pull his pants off and saw what he was packing. It was much bigger both in width and length then either Draco and Harry and she started to have seconds thoughts about this.

Marcus noticed the indecision in her eyes and held him self up to look at her.

"It's alright babe if you do not want to do this. If you do I promise to be gentle. I would never hurt you on purpose." He said as he stoked a strand of hair away from her face.

"I want to do this. I want to feel you in me right now."

Marcus kissed her and pulled her pants off. He placed himself at her entrance noticing she was already wet for him. He gently and slowly slid himself into her.

"Oh Marcus you feel so good. It feels wow" He smiled down at her before he kissed her. Taking it slowly he really did not want to hurt her. He knew he was large and he knew it could hurt a girl if he went to fast and hard at first. He would wait.

"Oh Marcus I want to feel all of you" with that she grabbed his ass and pulled him all the way into her letting out a loud moan and nails digging into his back side.

"My Gods Hermione your so tight, you feel so good."

"Faster Marcus please" He obliged to her needs and moved faster and slightly harder bringing moans of pleasure to escape her lips. They made love for a couple hours when Hermione felt the power of her orgasm starting.

"Oh Marcus I'm ganna cum Oh Marcus." She said as she dug her nails into his back. The power of her orgasm squeezing on his cock made him loose control.

"Hermione I'm cumming" And he let his load loose. She felt the hot liquid go up into her and was glad for once. This experience was hell of a lot better then the others. She was with someone she loved and she knew this was how it was supposed to feel. She held onto him not wanting him to get off her.

He slowly rolled onto his side and pulled her to him. He did not want to get up but he knew they had no choice. He had to sneak her out of here before the rest of his house woke up. They kissed and decided to get dressed and he walked her up to the tower.

Standing outside the tower he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with just as much passion. She never wanted to let him go.

"I love you Hermione. I want to be with you no matter what. I will not let anyone come between us. Do you want to be with me. Just me?"

Hermione looked at him with happiness in her eyes. She wanted this for awhile and she knew she loved him.

"Of course I want to be with only you. I've wanted to be with you since you first showed interest. I was with Harry at the time and did not want to hurt him. I did not know how to get away from him. Then when I left him you were with that well you know. So yes I love you, Yes I want to be with you and only you." Marcus smiled, he really smiled.

He leaned down and took her in his arms and kissed her. He never wanted to let her go. He hated they were in different houses, he wanted so much to go in there with her and just lay on the couch and stay like that all night. He knew he had to let her go. He trusted her and believed she only wanted to be with him.

"Well I'll let you go. I'll see you at breakfast in a little while."

"Bye Marcus, I love you."

"Love you too." She left though the portrait hole and he went back to his room.

The school was abuzz from the news that Hermione and Draco broke up and she was now dating Marcus. They were happy in their new relationship and would spend every waking hour they could together. One morning Hermione woke up feeling really under the weather and barley made it to the bathroom before she threw up.

Marcus showed up at the tower a couple hours later looking for her and was let in to go to her room. He found her sitting in the bathroom leaning over the toilet holding her hair back.

"Babe what's wrong?" He said sitting down next to her, taking her hair from her and rubbing her back.

"I don't really know. Just sick I guess. I'm feeling better now, just need a glass of water" She said sitting up looking at him.

Marcus stood up and went over to get her a glass of water. She took and drank it.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"About a week now. I just can't shake it."

"I'm bringing you to the hospital wing." He said helping her to her feet. They walked hand in hand up to the hospital wing and Marcus was beginning to worry a little bit about what was wrong.

The nurse examined her and asked if she wanted Marcus to be there when she told her what was wrong. Hermione said yes she did not want to be alone.

"Have you been sexually active Miss. Granger?" Hermione looked up at Marcus knowing he did not know about Draco and Harry and started to get scared.

"Yes" She replied. Poppy looked over at Marcus and just shook her head.

"Have you used contraceptive spells?"

"Um a couple times no." She hung her head down and Marcus just looked at her. He knew the first time they did not use any but every time after they had.

"Hermione we only forgot the first time what do you mean a couple times?"

"Mr. Flint this is no time to discuss this right now. As I was getting at Miss. Granger you are pregnant, a month and 2 days to be exact. Do you know who you were with that night?"

Hermione Froze, that was the night she was raped by both Draco and Harry and then made love to Marcus. So any of the three could be the father. She was so worried about Marcus leaving her that she did not want to tell him about those two.

"Yes it was Marcus." Marcus squeezed her hand and leaned over to give her a kiss but she turned her cheek to him. This was weird she had never done that to him before, but he understood she was probably scared of his reaction to having a baby.

'Alright I'll leave you to be for now. I'm going to have to tell the Headmaster about this."

"Yes I understand that." Hermione said. When Poppy left Marcus took a seat next to Hermione on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione that this happened. I will be here for it all and I hope you will let me stay in your life and our babies."

"Oh Marcus. I love you so much. Oh course I want to stay with you."

"Then why are you crying."

"I'm just shocked is all. I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry. This is for both of us. This just shows that we are meant to be together, to be a family."

"Oh Marcus. How did I get so lucky?"

A moment later the Headmaster arrived walking up to the couple.

"Well I hear that we will be having an addition to Hogwarts in a couple months time Miss. Granger and Mr. Flint."

"Yes Professor. I would very much like to stay here is that is possible." Hermione said.

"Of course it is. If classes get to difficult for you the option to still do work and everything in your common room is there. When the baby is born we can get a child care started here for you."

"Oh Professor that is wonderful, thank you."

"Well it will only be a couple months after the baby is born that you two will be graduating then you can get a place of your own. Have a good day you two." He winked at them and walked out.

Over the next couple months the news spread like wildfire though the school. Hermione Granger was pregnant with Marcus Flints baby. The gossip that was running though the school was horrendous.

Kids were saying that he drugged her and got her pregnant and that Is why they were dating in the first place. Others were saying she only got pregnant because he wanted to leave her and that was her way to keep him with her.

Hermione was so upset by the rumors she did not want to go to classes but Marcus made sure she did and he went to every single one with her. He stood up in the great hall one day and got every one's attention.

"I love Hermione and have for a long time, even before we were together. This baby is a blessing to both of us and nothing you say will discourage us from being together. So move on to the next thing to gossip about and leave us and our child alone."

Hermione was smiling up at him and was so happy they were together. She watched him sit down and caught sight of Draco staring at her. He nodded his head towards he right and she looked down her table and saw Harry staring too. Suddenly a note appeared at her side and she slowly picked it up to read it. What she read made her whole face turn white and she felt really sick.

_Granger Is that baby really Flints or is it mine or Potters? I want a test done to find out NOW. If that baby is mine I have the right to know and do not want Flint having anything to do with it at all. I think Potter feels the same way. Meet us up in the Hospital wing after we eat so we can find out once and for all. _

She had to tell Marcus, gods she had to tell him, just in case it was one of their's. She began to silently cry and hold onto her stomach. She was now almost four months along and it was about time he knew.


	13. AN

Just wanted everyone to know that I am in the process of moving across country. I have a lot of packing and other things that I have to do before I move. So I will not be able to update my story until November. So please look for an update to my story sometime in the beginning of November. Thank you for reading and review my story.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Hermione sat in the astronomy tower awaiting the arrival of Marcus. She paced back and forth worrying that she would wear a hole in the floor with how much she was doing it. She was worried that Marcus would leave her once he knew the baby may not be his. She wanted it to be his baby so bad that she didn't know what she would do if he just left her there.

Sitting down on the window sill she began to rub her stomach. Thinking of all the times she thought she would become a mother but also thinking that this was way before her planned time though. She always thought she would graduate school and university. Then she would be married with a really good job.

Marcus stood in the doorway of the astronomy tower watching Hermione rub her stomach. He loved the girl in front of him so much he kept thinking it was just to good to be true. He had received the message couple hours ago from her asking him to meet her here.

He was so afraid she was going to figure out she was way to good for him and tell him she did not want to be with him any more. He would do anything to keep this girl and that baby in his life. He unfortunately had to make this meeting quick because he also received a message from Professor Snape to meet him in his rooms.

He knew that meant his father would be coming to see him again and wanted to get this over with so that he would get the beating done.

"Hermione, babe I got you message. What's wrong?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Hermione looked up at him and tears started flowing the moment she saw his face. Marcus quickly walked over to her and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his body. Kissing her for head and rubbing her back.

"Marcus I am so sorry." She sobbed out. Marcus pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Please, please do not say you are leaving me."

"I would never leave you Marcus. I think how ever after what I have to tell you it may be you who leaves me. "

"What are you talking about babe, I love you."

"I love you too Marcus, I'm just going to say it. This baby, This baby may not be yours."

Marcus moved so fast away from her she felt the warmth of his body just flow away from her. Marcus stood there wide eyes and very upset. How could she do this to him. He was thinking the worst before she would say anything else he just ran out of the tower. Hermione began to cry hysterically and curled up into a ball on the floor.

Marcus could not believe that she cheated on him right when they first got together. That is the only time that she could of done it to be pregnant and not know if this baby was his or not. He vowed that if the baby was his then he would do anything he could do for the child but not for her. He just could not be with someone that would do that to him .

Marcus forgot about the meeting in Snape's office and began to walk past his door and towards the Slytherin common room. Just as he got past Snape's room he was pulled into the door. Marcus swung and made contact with what ever grabbed him and turned around to be face to face with his father.

His father stood there, blood trickling down his nose and into his mouth. He pulled a white cloth from his pocket and wiped the blood from his nose before he magically fixed it. Marcus then felt the pain surge though his back as his father slammed him against the door.

Magical wards were put up around the room and the door was locked. Marcus slid down the door and onto the floor, trying to catch his breath. Next thing he knew he was being lifted from the floor and thrown across the room. He landed on a desk and slid right off the opposite side landing hard onto a chair breaking it and falling on the floor.

He knew that at least a couple ribs were broken and his arm felt like he had several broken bones. This is what he deserved for being involved with Hermione. For falling in love with someone that was not what his father choice for him .

"Get your ass up and over here now Marcus." His father yelled over to him.

Marcus pulled him self up off the floor and limped his way over to where his father was standing. Looking the man in the eyes he knew that was not the end of the abuse he was going to receive today.

"Yes father?"

"I heard that the Mud Blood is pregnant, Is the abomination yours?"

"I do not know sir. She just told me she was not a hundred percent sure if the baby was mine or not."

"So you ended up with a mud blood who cheats. Leave it to my son to find the most unworthy thing out there to be with. You need to find out if this child is yours or not. For your sake you better hope it is not. If it is not then you leave that girl behind and move forward with what I had planned for you. If that child is yours then you either kill the girl or I will."

"I'm sorry father but I love that girl. If that child is mine no harm will come to her or the child."

Just as his father was about to punch him right in the stomach, Marcus blocked him and landed his own punch to his fathers jaw. His father staggered back and looked at Marcus with so much hate in his eyes.

"You will never touch me again. You will never touch Hermione ever. If you ever show your face around this school again I will call the Aurors and have you taken to Azkaban. Then the Dementors can suck the sole out of you and you can feel how I have felt for the past several years under your abuse. Now father leave and never return here again."

Marcus turned around and quickly removed the magical lock from the door and walked out on his father. He never felt so good in his life until the thought of his conversation with Hermione came to him. He knew that she never cheated on him. He did not know why he ever thought that and now regretted walking out on her.

He quickly ran back to the astronomy tower praying that Hermione was still there. He needed to hear what she had to say and apologize for running out on her before. As he came to the door he could hear soft sobbing behind it. He thanked god that she was there but felt sudden guilt for hearing her crying.

He walked threw the door and quietly sat down next to Hermione while wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders. She looked up into his eyes and quickly jumped away from him.,

"Marcus. You came back."

"Yes love I did. I know you did not cheat on me. I know there is a better explanation as to why this baby may not be mine."

"Yes Marcus there is and I am so sorry I never told you before. I was just afraid of what you may think of me or what you may end up doing. Please promise me you will not do anything rash and you will stay out of trouble."

"I can not promise you what I may or may not end up doing but I can promise you that I will be here for you either way. I will be here for this baby and for you. I love you Hermione."

Hermione held her breath and began to let it all out as fast as she could.

"The night before we made love, Before I came to your rooms, I was with Harry and Draco." Marcus's face paled thinking of her with the both of them and then with him the very next day. Like she used them all. He backed away slowly but did not run he wanted to hear everything.

"I was not with them willingly. After I left you in the library, Draco knocked me out and tied me up in his room. He raped me and then let Harry do the same. The night before that Harry had raped me already and Draco wanted to share after that. I felt so dirty and unloved. I came to your rooms after cleaning up and just wanted to be held by someone who loved me and that I loved. When I awoke the next morning with your arm around me I wanted to experience making love with someone that would be gentle with me and treat me the way I should be treated. I am so sorry I did that, I'm so sorry I never told you about this before. I just was so afraid you would leave me, that you would not believe me" She hung her head down and started to walk away. Marcus quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Oh my god Hermione. I am so sorry you had to go though that alone. I wish you could of talked to me about it sooner I would have been there for you threw it all. I can not believe they did that to you. I wish I was there to stop them."

"There was nothing you could do Marcus. I just do not want to loose you if this baby is not yours."

"You will not loose me because of that, I promise you. I think we should go see who the father is so we do not have to worry any longer."

Marcus grabbed her hand and walked up to the Hospital wing with her. When they entered the room they saw Harry and Draco sitting there talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Well Miss. Granger the boys here tell me that they may be the father of your baby. Is there anything you would like to add?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing look in his eye.

"No sir." She said as she saw death looks from the two in question. "I just want to have a test done to make sure that Marcus is indeed the father."

Dumbledore walked up to her and placed his wand at her stomach. After a couple seconds the wand glowed and he looked at the name and turned towards the boys.

"Congratulations you are the father Mister….."

**A/N: Sorry I figured a nice little cliffy would be good at the end of this chapter. Give me a little bang coming back after a small break. I'm all moved in and should hopefully have chapters up often. Hope everyone lies this and please review thank you.**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"Congratulations Mister Malfoy you are the father." Hermione turned to Marcus trying to not cry and see his reaction. Marcus had let go of her hand and dropped his other hand from her waist. He could not believe that he was not the father. He so wanted to be a dad and he thought that this was his time. He knew that Malfoy would do anything he could to keep him from his child's life and Hermione's.

"Marcus I'm so sorry. I…" He put his hand up in front of her and hushed her words from coming. He really could not thing right and knew he promised that he would not leave her no matter what and would always be there for her and the baby. He just had to get out of there before he did anything stupid to the prat Malfoy. He did not want to end up in Azkaban for murder if he was to be there for them.

He turned around and left. He continued to walk for what seemed like hours and ended up back in his dorm. Sitting on his bed he began to cry. He gave up everything for Hermione and this baby. He threw away all his family's wealth and his reputation. He loved that woman to no end and was so afraid that she would leave him to go back to Malfoy because he was the father.

Back in the hospital wing Hermione just stood there staring at the door. She was thinking how could he leave her there with the two men who abused her. How could the man that said he loved her and would be there for her could just walk away when she needed him the most.

"Well Granger you know what this means don't you?" Malfoy asked with a sneer on his face.

"No Malfoy I do not know, Why don't you enlighten me" She shot back

Draco walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her making her cringe.

"Well love we need to talk in private" Then he whispered "Please"

"Why would I want to be alone with you after what you did to me Malfoy."

"Because" He looked over at Harry who was watching him intently. He knew he could not blow this and just finished with "This is my baby and we need to talk about what we are going to do."

"Fine let's go." And she walked out of the hospital wing not really caring if he was following her or not.

Draco followed her up to the 7th floor and he knew exactly where they were going. Just out side of the room of requirement he stopped and waited for her to get the door to appear. Once the door was there they entered the room and he noticed there was not much in the room.

He only saw a large couch and table in front of it and then a long mirror behind it. He knew she did not want to be alone with him and he felt so bad about that. He loved this girl to no end and did not know how to tell her everything that happened was not because he wanted it to happen. He knew she would never believe what he was going to tell her but knew he had to tell her anyway.

Hermione sat at one end of the couch and he tried to sit next to her but she pulled her wand out and pointed it right at his heart.

"Do not sit next to me. You do not have the liberties to do that. Sit down there" She pointed her other hand down to the far end of the couch. Draco went over and sat down and placed his head in his hands and let out a big sign of frustration.

"What did you want to talk about Malfoy?"

"I am so sorry Hermione. I really am for everything." He cringed when he heard her let out a large laugh

"Yeah like I believe that one. You make me fall in love with you then let another man rape me and proceed to rape me your self. You betrayed me, after I let you into my heart. I should of known better. I should of listened to Marcus in the beginning."

"NO" He shouted, making her cringe back a little. He looked right into her eyes and knew she hated him, everything about him.

"I love you so much Hermione. I know you will never forgive me and I know you may never believe me but I do and I am so sorry."

"Is that all you had to tell me, Well then I am leaving." Hermione went to stand up and Draco did too.

"No I need to explain Please?"

"Fine" She said sitting back down. "Make it fast I have to go find my Boyfriend." Draco closed his eyes at that word and tears started going down his face. Hermione just sat there and watched him cry.

"I did not want to do anything to harm you. Harry is not who you see him to be. He has been conversing with my father and the Dark Lord for a long time. Since their first meeting with the sorcerers stone. He is a spy for the Dark Lord. He had the mark given to him about a year ago. Ever wonder why he never wears short sleeved shirts any longer? Well that is why. Every one who has died by the death eaters or the Dark Lord him self is because of Harry. He tells him everything. He even knows where the order of phoenix headquarters is but he is not attacking because he needs all the information he can get from Harry. When they found out we were together my father punished me."

He lifted up his shirt and showed the many scars he had on his stomach and back to her. She could not help but gasp. She could not believe anything he was saying. Harry was a Death Eater. Harry was betraying everyone that loved him and trusted him. But after everything he did to her she knew deep down that Draco was not lying.

"The Dark Lord came to my house while my father was beating me and cursed me. They told me if I did not let Harry have you first that They would kill me. Then after Harry did what he did they came back to me and told me I had to rape you and me and Potter had to try and get you pregnant."

"I did not want to do that to you. They kept telling me they would kill me and then they would kill you if I did not do what they wanted. When I found you were pregnant I was hoping that it was Flint's. I knew that would of made you happy. When they just told me this baby is mine I thought that maybe we could work this out."

He moved closer to her and was waiting for her to hex him. When she did not he was right next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She was crying now and did not know what to do.

"How could you just do that. I would of rather died then have what you did to me done. I would rather have just died." She cried. He pulled her closer and held her tight.

"I am so sorry Hermione. I love you so much and did not want to loose you. But I did to flint. I know he loves you and treats you great but this baby you are carrying is mine and I really do not want him to have anything to do with my child." Hermione pushed him away from her.

"If you did not force me to sleep with you and just waited and then I got pregnant, we would have been still together and you would not have to worry about that. But you did rape me, You forced yourself and Harry on me and now you are not going to have anything to do with this child. As far as I'm concerned Marcus is the father. Now just stay the hell away from me." She quickly ran out of the room and went to find Marcus.

Draco was kicking himself in the ass and knew he had to do what ever he could to get her back. He wanted her and his child in his life and knew that he had to prove himself to her once again.

Hermione finally went to the Slytherin dungeons and banged on the door till someone opened it up.

"What the bloody hell do you want Granger?" Blaise asked standing in the way of her just walking in,

"I want my boyfriend, could you please go get Marcus for me?" Blaise just looked at her for a minute and decided to go get Flint.

Moments later Marcus showed up to the door and saw how distraught Hermione looked.

"What's wrong?"

"YOU ARE MARCUS FLINT!" she shouted. He quickly stepped though the door and shut it behind him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me you love me. You tell me that no matter what we found out that you would be there for me. But after finding out that fucking Malfoy is the father you run out on me. Left me in that room with the two that abused and raped me. Then I had a talk with Malfoy and found out some awful stuff, then he tried telling me you would have nothing to do with my baby. I told him as far as I was concerned you are the father. Now that I think of it I do not want any of you being the father, One is a traitor and a rapist, One is a coward and a rapist, And the third is a liar and and" She could not finish, she broke down crying and crumpled on her knees.

Marcus quickly bent down and wrapped his arms around her. He loved this woman so much and the child growing within her. He knew he was not the father but he was sure the hell determined to be the best daddy he could.

"Hermione, Love. I am so sorry for walking out on you back there. I love you and this child" He placed a hand on her stomach.

"I do not want to loose you." She looked up into his eyes just as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. Helping her stand he brought her into his room and locked the door.

"Now tell me everything that happened after I left the hospital wing."

They stayed in the room for the rest of the night. Hermione told him everything that happened there and what Draco had told her. After a while Hermione fell asleep in his arms and he just sat there thinking of ways to keep Draco out of their lives.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

It has been 5 months since Hermione and Marcus found out the father of the baby was indeed Draco Malfoy. Marcus was very successful in keeping Draco away from Hermione though out these last several months. She was now only days away from giving birth to her baby and still did not want to know the sex of the child until she had it.

Suddenly on their way to the Great Hall Hermione doubled over in pain. She looked up at Marcus and just said to words that made him grab her up in his arms and start running to the Hospital wing.

"It's Time"

Those were the words he had been waiting to here for the last couple days now. He could not wait to meet "his child". He thought of the baby growing in Hermione's stomach as his and nothing less. He was going to be the best dad to this baby no matter what. He did not care that Malfoy was the seed donor or not.

Hermione lay on the bed panting from the pain. The contractions were coming every couple seconds and the Med wizard said it was time to push. She grabbed onto Marcus's hand and squeezed so hard he thought it was going to break.

"That's it baby push." Marcus said as he looked down to where the Dr's hands were and saw a tiny head with black hair. Wait Black hair? Marcus was sitting there staring with a confused looked on his face. Hermione was definitely to busy to notice. He kept thinking if it was Malfoy's the baby should have blond hair like him or brown like Hermione shouldn't it?

As soon as the baby was out the wrapped it up in a blue blanket and handed it to Hermione.

"You have a lovely baby Boy Miss Granger."

"Oh look Marcus it's out son."

"I think you may be right on that one Babe." She looked at him weird and he pulled the blanket down over the baby's head showing a mass of black curly hair.

"Oh my." Hermione said.

"yeah" Is all Marcus replied with.

As soon as the boy was sleeping and placed in his basinet Hermione turned to Marcus.

"What should we name him?"

"Brendon Xavier Granger?" He asked

Hermione smiled and replied "No Brendon Xavier Flint."

Marcus wrapped her up in his arms and hugged the life out of her.

"Gods Hermione I love you so much. I think that this boy may actually be mine. Did you see his hair and those eyes, they both look like mine."

"I know Marcus. I think we should have a test done to make sure." They called in the medi wizard and had him perform a paternity test on Brendon and unbelievably enough it came back that Marcus was indeed the father.

"But how when Poppy said he was Draco's" She asked the doctor.

"I do not know because the test should of come back the same back then. There is no way to change the results or anything so I do not know Miss Granger."

Shortly after Draco entered the room to see his baby and saw that Marcus was standing there holding the child in his arms. This made him angry and he waltzed up to Marcus and demanded him to hand over his baby.

"Oh Malfoy I would if this was your baby, but he is not, He is my son in every sense of the word." Marcus spit out.

"This is Hermiones child is it not?" Draco asked

"Yes he is but he is also mine. He has no blood from you in him and I saw that is the happiest news we have heard all year."

"How dare you saw he is not mine. Poppy said that he was mine and tests do not lie."

"No tests do not but someone did. I do not know why she would have lied and said he was yours but we had the test redone right in front of us today and it said that Marcus here is the father and not you. So turn around and leave us alone and do not come near my son again." Hermione told him

"I will get to the bottom of this and find out what happened. I want to know if you are telling the truth." Draco said and walked out of the hospital wing.

Several hours later he returned looking whiter than normal. He quietly walked over to where the baby was sleeping and saw that he had Black hair and the bluest eyes, just like Marcus. He also had a long talk with his father and now knew why they were told this baby was his and he could not believe that his father would do such a thing knowing Hermione was a Muggle born.

"Hey" he said when he saw Hermione's eyes open, Marcus was sleeping in the chair next to her.

"What do you want Malfoy, and get away from my baby."

"He really is cute Hermione. I am so sorry for everything. I now know that he is not mine. Father told me that he paid Poppy to lie and say he was because the Dark Lord knows how powerful you are and if he could get his hands on a child born to one of his Death eaters kids than he could possibly control it. I am sorry. I do want to say if he was mine I would never let that crazy idiot get a hold of him. I am Happy he is Marcus's and I know he will keep you both safe." He didn't give her time to reply he just walked out of the room and left the happy family be together.

**12 years later…..**

Hermione and Marcus Flint were standing at platform 9 ¾ with their son Brendon waiting for him to head to Hogwarts for his first year. Hermione was holding the hand of their second born child, daughter Skye melody Flint, She was 10 and could not wait to be joining her brother at school. Brendon was nervous and was waiting for his friend Adonis to join him. They had been friends since they were babies only 10 months apart.

Brendon turned around to say something to his mother and noticed white blond hair bobbing up and down. He started jumping and waving his hands around and saw the other head stand still for a moment then come running towards him.

"Da Da they are over here. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Marcus are over here come on Da move faster."

Brendon had a huge smile on his face, telling his parents his best friend was coming their way. They started laughing when the too met up and high fived each other.

"Hello Hermione, Marcus." Adonis's father said in greeting as he finally caught up to his son, Half out of breath. "The little guy is sure excited." And they all started laughing once again.

"Yes Draco they sure are. Well you two better get on that train before it leaves you behind." Hermione said

"They wouldn't would they mom."

"Oh yes they would, Remember I told you it left Uncle Ron behind before"

"Oh no let's go. Love you mom love you dad."

"Love you Da"

"Well Draco how is everything going?"

See Draco finally got out of his fathers grasp after he found out what he did, He ended up getting Pansy pregnant shortly after and they had Adonus. When Adonus was only a couple months old Pansy took off and left them alone. She said that she never wanted a kid and she never loved Draco. So when Adonus was six months old he found Hermione and Marcus and they mended their friendships and have been a great deal of each others lives since then.

"Everything is going great. Now let's go have a party to celebrate our kids going to school" He smiled as they left the train station.

The end.

**A/N I really could not think of too much more for this one. I hope I ended it alright. **


	17. name change

**A/N Wanted to let all my readers know that my name was changed from babygurl010407 to snowbaby921 I had to change for personal reasons and hope I can let all my readers know they can look for my stories under this name**


End file.
